Elizabeth Martin: The Year of Secrets
by Kris Pilar
Summary: Elizabeth Martin's summer has been going well, though things start taking a turn when the Daily Prophet reports something that no one ever imagined would happen: There's been a break-out from Azkaban. Adding to it, dementors are guarding the gates of Hogwarts and rumors are around that Sirus Black, the prison escapee, is after one of her best friends, Harry Potter...
1. Chapter One

**_A/N:_** Here begins _Year of Secrets_, Elizabeth Martin's third year at Hogwarts. Updates for now will be every Friday. As usual disclaimer, I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_

_The attack was over in seconds. It would have lasted longer if the young girl had not lashed out, using a vase in self-defense. She smashed it over the woman's head, grabbing her wand as she scrambled to her feet and rushed to safety. A hiding place. Somewhere to get away until her mother lost interest._

_There. The closet. It was a perfect hiding spot. The last place her mother would ever think to look. She ran forward, wand tight in hand, and yanked open the door. Diving between cloaks, she closed the door tightly behind her and cast a quick spell to lock it. She backed away, her back hitting the wall behind her as she stood still, breathing hard, trying to listen for any sound—_

"What're you reading?"

Elizabeth yelped, the book in her hands flying across the room as she jerked upright. She turned quickly to her bedroom door and saw her older brother, Lewis, standing there with a smirk. His best friend, Cedric Diggory, right behind him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Elizabeth's voice squeaked, her face growing warm.

"I would if you ever bothered to close your door," Lewis said, picking up Elizabeth's discarded book, "Another of Ronda Rider's mysteries?"

"It's none of your business," Elizabeth said, hopping off her bed and snatching the book away from her brother, "Cedric, can you please get him out of my room?"

"Yeah, we don't have to bother Elizabeth, right?" Cedric asked, "I mean, I thought I was coming out here to play some Quidditch? Not torment Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Cedric," Elizabeth said, watching as Cedric led Lewis away. Elizabeth looked down at her book she was reading, wondering if she could sit back down and get back to the story of Rebecca and battling her mother under the Imperious Curse...She had just gotten the book the day before from her Aunt Ginger and was already halfway through.

"Elizabeth, could you come here a moment? There's something you'd like to see."

Elizabeth sighed. Looked like her book was going to be put aside. It looked like Rebecca's story would have to wait.

Elizabeth put her book on the bed, heading on into the main room of the house her family lived in. Her mother was at the kitchen table with her usual copy of the _Daily Prophet_, finally getting to read it after a day at work. Of course, it wasn't just work that kept her busy. Grace Martin's sister, Elizabeth's Aunt Ginger, had decided a few months before that she didn't want a winter wedding after all, and was going to marry her fiancé, Xavier Gretchen, in just a few days. There was a lot of wedding preparation going on for the wedding that would take place after dark, all at Xavier's home some miles away.

Elizabeth had actually braved herself enough to write a letter to her crush from Hogwarts—a boy named Tobias Marsh who was a year older to her—asking to be her date to the wedding. She hadn't heard back from him yet, something that worried her. Was she just embarrassing herself writing to him? Was he going to pretend he never got the letter, to avoid having to tell her no? Every day she regretted more and more sending that letter, and often thought about sending another one, saying she didn't know what she was thinking writing that first one...

"One of your friends is in the paper, Elizabeth," Grace Martin said with a grin, pushing over the newspaper. Elizabeth came over, looking to the black-and-white photograph of nine people, all waving and smiling at the camera from in front of a pyramid. She instantly spotted Ron, front and center, with his pet rat on his shoulder.

"Ron told me that his family was going on a trip to Egypt," Elizabeth said with a grin, pulling the paper closer, "But I didn't think it would make the _Daily Prophet_."

The Weasley family was a large one, but also very poor. A few weeks ago, Ron had written Elizabeth a letter saying his father had won a daily lottery draw and they were going to use the money to visit one of his brothers—Bill—in Egypt, as well as get himself a new wand. (Ron's had met with an unfortunate accident with an attacking tree the year before.)

"Mind if I cut the article out when you're done?" Elizabeth asked. Maybe she'd pin it up on her wall. Making it into the _Daily Prophet_ was something to be proud of, after all. At least, as long as no one was writing a discriminating article about you.

"I'll let you know when you can have it," Grace said with a grin, "Why don't you go pull some shoes on? I'm a bit tired to cook, we'll all go out for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" Lewis asked from the living room with Cedric, "I mean, with Aunt Ginger's wedding in a few days, and school shopping in a few weeks..."

"I think we can spare enough to get a meal at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," Grace said, getting to her feet.

Elizabeth had to admit, the night away was nice. And at least when they got home, she was able to finish reading her book—though by wandlight under her blankets.

Unfortunately, this left her exhausted the next day. And she had a lot to do. There were more trips to Xavier's to plan for the wedding.

At least her day started well. As Elizabeth was finishing her breakfast, the morning mail arrived. Elizabeth had a few letters, one from Hermione—who was on vacation in France. One from Susan Bones, one of Elizabeth's roommates at Hogwarts. And—Elizabeth's heart leapt to her throat—one from Tobias.

"What's Tobias writing you for?" Lewis asked, seeing the letter and leaning past Cedric to take it. Elizabeth snatched it back quickly.

"I asked him to be my date for Aunt Ginger's wedding," Elizabeth said, feeling her face flush.

"Date?" Lewis asked in shock.

"Lewis, don't start tormenting your sister," Grace said, "She's thirteen. She's perfectly free to date if she wants to."

Elizabeth's face felt like it was on fire now. Avoiding her brother's look, and Cedric laughing over it, Elizabeth hurried to her room with her letters, closing the door behind her.

The letters from Susan and Hermione were left unopened on the desk for now, as Elizabeth sat on her bed, staring at Tobias' handwriting on the envelope. This was it. This was going to be his answer...His letter where he turned her down, leaving her horrified and embarrassed...Elizabeth knew she should open it, get it over with, but she couldn't. She just sat there, letter in hand.

Why was opening a letter so bloody terrifying?

Probably because this was Tobias Marsh. The boy Elizabeth had had a crush on since the beginning of her second year. It was hard not to. He was handsome. Tall, with blond hair and dark blue eyes and a smile that always made Elizabeth's stomach do flips...Yet Elizabeth was plain. Flat brown hair that lay to her shoulders, gray eyes, and a face full of freckles. Why would Tobias be interested in her?

Sure, they spent a lot of time around each other during the last term...Elizabeth had gotten to sit and talk with him a lot. All started when Tobias gave Elizabeth a Valentine's Day card. But what if he was just being nice? After all, it was well known that Elizabeth was friends with Harry Potter, who was famous. What if he was just being nice because of that, and had no interest in her?

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She couldn't keep putting this off. She was going to have to read it sooner or later...

Slowly, Elizabeth open the envelope and pulled out the parchment. Holding her breath, Elizabeth unfolded it and stared at Tobias' handwriting, swallowing hard before she forced herself to start reading:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'd love to be your date to your aunt's wedding! Thank you for inviting me. I'll make sure to be there on time, looking my best. I can't wait to see you, especially all dressed up. I'm sure you'll be beautiful._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Tobias_

Elizabeth stared at the letter in shock. She had to reread it several times, unable to take in the words. Tobias said yes? He'd be her date? Elizabeth found herself grinning brightly, flopping back on her bed and holding the letter above her, trying to fight the urge to squeal. Tobias said yes! She had a date to the wedding!

She just flat-out had a _date_. Maybe if things went right...She could easily have a boyfriend in a few days...

Elizabeth giggled brightly at that, staring over the letter, then her eyes went to the last sentence..._I'm sure you'll be beautiful._

Now she was suddenly nervous. She looked to her wardrobe, where the red dress robes she would be wearing at the wedding were hanging, and she couldn't help but wonder if Tobias would like how she looked in it...

'_I need to stop obsessing on this,'_ Elizabeth thought. She had a few days before she had to worry about how she'd look...Right now, she needed to get going. She had to go to Xavier's and help get things ready for the wedding.

"Elizabeth, hurry up, we need to get going," Grace called.

Elizabeth got up, folding back up Tobias' letter and putting it in her desk drawer, grinning. Worrying about clothes or not, she had one thing to look forward to. She had a date with a cute boy coming up. That's what she should focus on and stop worrying about everything else.

And Elizabeth had plenty to distract her. Cedric went home after breakfast, while Elizabeth, Lewis, and Grace went to Xavier's to help with wedding preparations.

Elizabeth liked Xavier. He was a plain looking man, lanky with dark blond hair and brown eyes, and a wide brow and hook nose, but he was one of the nicest people Elizabeth had ever met. Plus, he often had interesting stories about the Muggles he encountered in his work as an Obliviator. He even gave them the story about a Muggle who unfortunately had an encounter with a group of gnomes that had strayed too far into a city.

"The poor man had locked himself into his bathroom, screaming about demons," Xavier told them over their lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures removed the gnomes and I was able to Obliviate the Muggle's memory of what happened. We got the house all fixed back up, so as far as he knows, he just took a long nap."

"I don't understand how Muggles can do it," Grace said, shaking her head, "I mean, living without magic, understanding so little..."

"I'm actually going to take Muggle Studies this year," Elizabeth said, "One of my friends is Muggle-born and I think it'll be interesting learning more about them."

"Despite what most people say, Muggle Studies is worth taking," Ginger said, "I work with a Muggle-born and the stories she has are fascinating. I wish I had taken it in Hogwarts."

"It's been really helpful as an Obliviator," Xavier said, "It's nice to actually understand Muggle life when my job involves erasing their memories. It's a specific job. You have to erase specific memories without taking out things that are important. When I was training, one of my co-workers washed out after he accidentally erased some poor Muggle's entire study to be a doctor—sort of this Muggle healer," he added on Lewis's look (Elizabeth had learned what a doctor was from Hermione a few years ago), "The poor man had to be relocated. He couldn't exactly keep doing his job when he didn't know what he was doing. And my friend took it really hard, decided to transfer over to Magical Maintenance."

"Probably for the better," Grace said, "We have patients in St. Mungo's who are recovering from someone who misused that spell."

Elizabeth knew of one in particular, even though her mother wasn't allowed to talk about patients. But a few months ago, Elizabeth's old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher tried to use Obliviate on her and two of her friends, Ron and Harry. It had backfired and his entire memory was erased. With what Gilderoy Lockhart had done, Elizabeth felt the man deserved it. After all, he had been building a career on erasing the memory of honorable witches and wizards and steal their achievements for himself.

With lunch finished, it was time to get back to work. Elizabeth sighed as she got up, following the others back into the living room to continue preparing for the wedding that would take place in a few days.

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth paced Xavier's yard, nerves twisting her insides. It wasn't like feelings she got before, a sense of dread that she learned to accept meant something was about to happen. This was just pure nerves. It was beginning to grow dark. Xavier and Ginger's wedding would be in an hour. Elizabeth was in her dress robes—dark red and a flowy velvet that was actually quite hot in the evening sun. She'd bought them before Aunt Ginger decided to move up the wedding and hadn't been able to return it or get new.

So Elizabeth was stuck in the hot velvet, in the dimming summer light as she watched the gates for Tobias. He said he would come...That meant he was going to be there, right?

There was a loud crack nearby and Elizabeth turned quickly to the gates, seeing two men appear. Elizabeth moved closer, then grinned brightly and waved as she noticed the shorter one was a familiar blond boy a year older than she was. Tobias waved back and said something to the older man before coming over.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," Tobias said with a grin. Elizabeth felt her face grow hot.

"Thanks," she said, taking in Tobias with his simple green dress robes, "You look great yourself."

"I'm glad you invited me," Tobias said, "Never been to a wedding."

"This is my first one, too," Elizabeth said, starting back towards the tent nearby, Tobias walking along beside her, "It's been a bit of a rush getting everything together. Never really understood why they wanted to move everything up."

"They had to have their reasons," Tobias said, "Are you a part of the wedding?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, taking a seat and Tobias sat next to her, "They wanted the wedding party to be small. It's just my mum, and Xavier's cousin."

"Small and homey, that sounds nice," Tobias said.

Elizabeth grinned back, and the two chatted as night fell around them, and the lanterns were lit, bathing the tent in a silver glow. Elizabeth straightened up a bit, knowing the wedding was about to start.

And the wedding went beautifully, as far as Elizabeth was concerned. Her aunt looked perfect in her pale gold dress robes—even with the fact she'd been starting to put on a weight the past month—and Xavier looked quite handsome in his own dark ones. Elizabeth applauded with everyone else as the couple were announced married, and when things moved to dancing, Elizabeth had barely gotten out of her seat when Tobias was holding his hand out to her.

"So, how about it?" he asked with a grin.

"I...er...I'm not good at dancing," Elizabeth muttered.

"Then I'll teach you."

Elizabeth felt herself blushing as she took Tobias' hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Elizabeth had to admit, she had a lot of fun that night. Moving from one dance to the next until her feet hurt, and her stomach growled, and she and Tobias found a table to sit and enjoy a meal.

"Your aunt knows how to throw a party," Tobias said with a grin some minutes later after they've finished sandwiches.

"It has been a lot of fun," Elizabeth laughed, looking around. Lewis was currently dancing with their mother, while Xavier and Ginger were sitting on their own and talking softly.

"Plus Mr. Gretchen's home is really nice," Tobias said.

"Yeah, he's an Obliviator," Elizabeth said, "They apparently get paid pretty well." Elizabeth looked over at Tobias, "Want a tour of the garden?"

"That'd be great, sure."

Elizabeth grinned as she got up, heading towards the garden nearby. They still had some light from the lanterns nearby, plus with the full moon shining overhead and Elizabeth could still hear music from the band nearby. Elizabeth felt herself blushing a bit. She couldn't help but think, out here in simi-privacy, holding hands as they walked through a moonlit garden with music in the background...It was pretty romantic. Like from a story.

"Looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts?" Tobias asked as they stopped at a bench and sat down, overlooking a vegetable patch.

"Actually, yes," Elizabeth said, "I've signed up for Divination and Muggle Studies. It'll be interesting learning more about them."

"I take Muggle Studies, the Muggles are really fascinating," Tobias agreed with a grin, "But Divination? Never really had an interest in it. Mum always said it was just hogwash."

Elizabeth grinned back, but she held her tongue. She had a feeling there was more to Divination than just 'hogwash'. Mainly from her own personal experiences. Feelings of dread she'd get when things were going bad. She knew she was no Seer, but that didn't mean she couldn't find out a bit more about the Sight in general...

"Though Ancient Runes is really nice," Tobias said, "But you didn't sign up for that one?"

"No. I'm horrid with things like that."

Tobias laughed, grinning at Elizabeth as he squeezed her hand—he hadn't seemed to want to let go of it since they started walking. Elizabeth found herself grinning back, and things seemed to fall quiet between them. But it wasn't an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

The next thing Elizabeth knew, Tobias had leaned closer—and his lips met hers. Elizabeth froze in shock, her eyes widening. Tobias was...he was actually kissing her...

Tobias pulled back instantly, and Elizabeth still sat there in shock.

"Sorry..." he whispered, "Was that...I shouldn't have."

"No!" Elizabeth said, her voice high, "No! It's not that. Sorry. It's just...It surprised me."

"Oh," Tobias said, an awkward grin on his face, "Good."

Elizabeth giggled, leaning up and kissing Tobias, this time closing her eyes. This moment...Kissing a boy...Well, kissing Tobias...She'd thought about it a lot. And now here she was, actually doing it...

Someone cleared their throat nearby and Elizabeth leapt to her feet with a squeal, turning quickly. Her face went red as she noticed her brother was standing nearby, his arms crossed over his chest.

"L-Lewis," Tobias said behind Elizabeth, sounding nervous, "I...Um..."

"We were just..." Elizabeth's voice squeaked, as she fiddled with the sleeves of her dress robes.

"Mum was looking for you," Lewis said, looking at Elizabeth, "The guests are leaving, and she wants to head home too."

"Oh..." Elizabeth said, looking over at Tobias, "Um, looks like I have to go...See you at Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Tobias said, "I can't wait to give you a tour of Hogsmeade."

Elizabeth grinned at that, hugging Tobias before turning and heading off after her brother. The thought of her first kiss swimming around her mind...And a boyfriend. She had a boyfriend now. It didn't matter that Lewis was annoyed. She was far too cheerful to let anything get her down now.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

The next couple of days, Elizabeth felt almost as if she were on a sugar high. The events of the wedding, and the fact she'd had her first kiss, she didn't think anything could get her down. Not even the way Lewis would grumble any time Tobias was mentioned.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth was proven wrong a few days later with the arrival of the _Daily Prophet_. Elizabeth had just finished her oatmeal when the morning mail arrived, and she noticed her mother went pale when she unrolled the newspaper.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Lewis asked, reaching over for the paper.

"It's nothing, I don't want you two to worry," Grace said.

"Mum, we're going to find out either way," Lewis said, "Something on the front page of the paper? Everyone will be talking about it."

Grace sighed. She apparently thought Lewis was right, because she spread the paper out. Elizabeth leaned over, then suddenly felt sick. There was a headline she thought she'd never see:

**AZKABAN FIRST: MASS MURDERER ESCAPES THE INESCAPABLE**

_Late in the evening of July 25th, Prime Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was informed for the first time in history that Azkaban was missing a prisoner. It was discovered that the mass murderer known as Sirius Black was missing from his cell and, after a thorough search of the prison by the guards, it was determined that he was no longer on the island._

_Sirius Black was one of Azkaban's most dangerous prisoners. Twelve years ago, he killed over a dozen Muggles with a single curse that destroyed a city street. He was serving a life sentence when he escaped and is considered deranged and dangerous. _

_This situation is severe enough that, for the first time in years, the Minister for Magic was forced to make contact with the Muggle Prime Minister. The Muggle world has been informed of Black's escape, though they will only believe that he is an escaped Muggle prisoner and is not to be approached._

_Black is, indeed, very dangerous and not to be approached under any circumstances. Any sightings should be reported to the Ministry of Magic immediately._

The article was accompanied by a black-and-white image of a man with a gaunt face, long, tangled dark hair and hollow-looking eyes. Elizabeth just stared at the picture, a sickening feeling tightening her stomach. This man had escaped just a day before Aunt Ginger's wedding...Elizabeth couldn't help but think of sitting in the garden with Tobias. That there could have been a chance that a deranged murderer was lurking just out of sight...

"I want you two coming with me to work from now on," Grace said.

"Mum, I'm fifteen," Lewis said, "I think I can—"

"This isn't up for discussion, Lewis," Grace cut in, "I'm not leaving you two home alone with a madman on the loose. No one escapes Azkaban..."

Grace trailed off, but she didn't need to finish. No one ever escaped Azkaban before. The fact someone had now...That someone was able to escape Dementors after years around them...Black definitely was a dangerous person.

The dark mood hung over the house the rest of the day. Not even baking lifting any spirits, even with the fact that Elizabeth was helping her mother bake the cookies to send to Harry for his birthday. Elizabeth knew Harry was neglected by his Muggle aunt and uncle, and thought he'd enjoy some sweets that were just for him.

Though as Elizabeth tied the parcel of cookies, plus a birthday card, to their family owl and sent her off, she didn't really feel all that cheerful. The article in the _Daily Prophet_ was still swarming in her head.

It was something that hung in the air over the next month. Elizabeth tried to ignore it and be normal, but with how nervous her mother was—and the fact she was now spending long days in St. Mungos' waiting room with Lewis, working on Hogwarts summer assignments—meant there was little to do but think about what had happened.

That's why Elizabeth found herself relieved when, a week before the summer holidays were to end, Grace said they were going to head to Diagon Alley to do school shopping.

"Will Aunt Ginger come this time?" Lewis asked. They hadn't seen much of her since the wedding—though Elizabeth felt that wasn't surprising. After all, she was a newlywed.

"No, she doesn't want to risk Apparition right now," Grace said.

"What? Why not?" Elizabeth asked in confusion as she finished her toast.

"Well, your aunt is pregnant," Grace said.

"Pregnant?" Elizabeth sat up straighter, "We're going to have a cousin?"

"They sure worked fast, didn't they?" Lewis asked.

"Lewis!" Grace snapped, "I better not ever hear you say something like that again!"

Elizabeth laughed, though she cut off when her mother glared at her. She had to admit, though, it was nice to have good news after the way the last month had gone.

Once breakfast was done, the three made a quick Floo trip to The Leaky Caldron right outside of Diagon Alley, and soon went to Gringotts to get money from their bank vault. As they were leaving the bank, however, Elizabeth noticed a familiar black-haired boy with glasses across the street.

"Harry?" Elizabeth moved away from her mother, hurrying over, "What're you doing here?"

Harry looked up, grinning as Elizabeth reached him. He'd gotten taller over the summer—of course, so had Elizabeth—and his hair was as untidy as ever, though he kept his bangs flattened down over a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd run into you around here," Harry said.

"What're you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, "I didn't even know I was coming until this morning."

"Can I explain later?" Harry asked, glancing at Grace and Lewis as they came over.

"Sure," Elizabeth looked to her mother and brother as well, "Can I do my shopping with Harry? I'll promise I'll be careful, and I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of hours."

Grace frowned and looked around the street, then finally sighed.

"Don't leave Diagon Alley," she said, apparently deeming it safe enough for two thirteen-year-olds to walk along a crowded street, "And be at the Leaky Cauldron by noon."

"I promise," Elizabeth said, waving after her mother and brother, then turning back to Harry, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I've been staying here the past couple of weeks," Harry said, "I kind of...blew up my Aunt Marge..."

"You..._what_?" Elizabeth stared at Harry, "You...You could have been expelled for that!"

"I thought I was going to get _arrested_," Harry said, "Especially when I ran into the Minister for Magic...But he just told me it was an accident, they fixed my aunt, and I was to stay here at the Leaky Cauldron until school started."

"Must be because it's you," Elizabeth said slowly, "Famous Harry Potter...It'd probably be bad press to arrest you."

"Maybe," Harry said, then changing the subject, "You're here to get your school supplies, right? I'll come along. I haven't gotten mine yet."

"Sounds good," Elizabeth said, "I haven't heard from Ron yet, or Hermione. I don't think either are back from their vacations."

"I've been keeping an eye out for them myself," Harry said, starting off down the street, "I haven't seen them either. Let's stop by Madam Malkin's first, my robes are starting to get too short."

"So have mine," Elizabeth said, following Harry into the robe shop.

The two enjoyed themselves, talking Quidditch and Hogwarts as they got new robes and drifted from shop to shop, stocking up on supplies they needed, especially for Potions. Elizabeth also needed a new pair of dragonskin gloves, as hers had developed holes in several fingers. Lastly, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. As they approached, Elizabeth noticed the display at the front of the store had changed. Instead of the usual spellbooks, there was a cage of books that seemed to be alive, and attacking each other.

"_The Monster Book of Monsters_," Harry said, seeing Elizabeth staring at the cage, "Hagrid sent me a copy for my birthday."

"Why would he give you an _attacking_ book?" Elizabeth asked, confused, and looking over at Harry, who was pulling out his school list.

"Apparently it's one I have to get this year..." Harry said slowly. Elizabeth immediately pulled her own list out and scanned over it. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_. _Defogging the Future_. And _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_. There was no _Monster Book of Monsters_ on her list.

"It's not on mine," Elizabeth said, "But you're taking Care of Magical Creatures, right? I'm not."

"Whoever the new teacher is has a poor sense of humor," Harry said, heading inside, Elizabeth right behind. Immediately, a man came up to them.

"Hogwarts? Both of you? Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Get out of the way," the manager cut in, pushing past Harry and picking up a thick pair of dragonskin gloves, reaching for the cage of attacking books.

"Hang on, I've already got one of those!"

"And I'm not taking Care of Magical Creatures," Elizabeth added, "I don't need one."

"Oh thank heavens for that," the man said in relief, stepping back and all-too-quickly pulling off the gloves, "I've been bitten five times already this morning—Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Elizabeth asked, jumping a little.

"Not you, the books," the man said, grabbing a stick and raddling it in the cage to separate where two books were ganging up on a third, "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility—cost a fortune, and we never found them...Well...is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"No, I think we can manage on our own," Elizabeth said with a grin, heading on into the store with Harry.

"I feel sorry for that manager," Harry said, "Did you see how relieved he was that we didn't need a copy of that book?"

"I know," Elizabeth shook her head, "I wonder what Professor Kettleburn was thinking...Lewis takes Care of Magical Creatures, and they've never had to use an attacking book..."

"Why didn't you want to take Care of Magical Creatures, anyway?" Harry asked, picking up a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_ and handing it over to Elizabeth before picking up his own.

"I've never really been interested in them," Elizabeth said, shrugging, "I mean, if I need to find out anything, I can just look it up. I'd rather learn about Muggles so I can relate to them easier as a Healer, Mum says sometimes they have to deal with Muggles. And since last year, I thought Divination could be useful."

"Why's that?"

Elizabeth flushed, hiding her face by preoccupying herself with scanning shelves for her book for Muggle Studies. She'd never really talked to her friends about those feelings she got, the ones of dread before something bad happened...Well, she'd sort-of talked about it to Ron, but that was more just talking about the possibility of it happening. Not that she herself dealt with it.

"It's...Something I've notice happens," Elizabeth said, finding the right book and pulling it off the shelf, "Even back during our first year at Hogwarts, but I didn't start paying much attention to it until last year..."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "You're seeing the future or something?"

"No, no," Elizabeth shook her head quickly, glancing to the manager, who wasn't paying them any attention because another student had come in and apparently needed a copy of _Monster Book of Monsters_. Elizabeth sighed, looking back to Harry.

"Seers are really, really rare, Harry," she said softly, "But some people can be open to it. And, well, sometimes I would get these...feelings that something was going to happen. Like a gut feeling, and it usually turned out to be right."

Harry just stared at Elizabeth, and she felt herself blushing. He didn't believe her, did he?

"It's probably just all coincidence," Elizabeth went on quickly, moving towards the section of Divination books, "But it's why I decided to take Divination. It could be useful, if it turns out to be something more than hogwash."

Still, it felt nice to actually say it. To get it out there instead of keeping it bottled up. And saying it all out loud did make it seem a little silly...Elizabeth shook her head, picking up a couple of copies of _Unfogging the Future_ and turned to Harry, who was staring at a book display. Elizabeth followed his gaze and noticed he was staring at a book called _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming_, that had a drawing of a grim—a large, black dog that was an omen of death—on the cover.

"Harry, you don't need to go reading into that," Elizabeth said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Sure, Divination is useful, but death omens...All they do is—"

"Were you serious?" Harry looked up at Elizabeth and she noticed he was pale, "About your feelings you get?"

"Y-yes," Elizabeth said, taken aback, "Yeah, like I said, it's why I'm taking Divination."

"I...I think I've seen that," Harry said softly, nodding to the picture of the grim, "The night I ran away from the Dursleys...I thought it was just a stray dog, but..."

"I-I'm sure it just was a stray," Elizabeth said weakly, her voice squeaking slightly as she felt a jolt of fear. The thought that Harry might have seen a grim...But no. He was fine.

"It was just a stray, Harry," Elizabeth tried to sound more sure, "I mean, it was weeks ago, and you haven't seen it again right?"

"No, I haven't," Harry said, looking a little reassured, "You're right, it had to just be a stray."

Elizabeth grinned and handed over the text book, then the two went and paid for their things before leaving. As it was getting close to noon, they started back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks for listening, Harry," Elizabeth said, "I haven't really talked with anyone about this yet, and it was nice getting it out in the open."

"Well, if there's one thing I'm good for, it's listening," Harry said with a smirk, and Elizabeth gave a laugh at that. Harry never listened. It was one thing that got them into trouble so much.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron, where Elizabeth told Harry goodbye before meeting up with Grace and Lewis.

"Did you get everything?" Grace asked, looking over Elizabeth's bags.

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth said with a nod, "New robes, gloves, restocked my potion supplies, and got my books."

"Good," Grace said, "Come on, let's get everything home."

Elizabeth grinned and followed her mother, glancing over her shoulder and giving Harry a final wave as he headed up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. She'd see him again in another week, as well as her other friends. Elizabeth found herself looking forward to the new year at Hogwarts approaching.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three:**_

September first came as a day of panic. Elizabeth was woken up with her mother shouting that they were late. And they were. Everything was a blur of panic of last-minute packing and getting Cream in her cage before heading out.

And as they reached platform nine and three-quarters, the whistle on the Hogwarts Express was already blowing. Elizabeth was panicking, her stomach tying into knots as she an Lewis rushed to get onto the train and pull their trunks on with seconds to spare, Elizabeth barely getting time to lean out and wave to her mother as the train jolted to a start.

"Bye, mum!" Elizabeth called.

"You two behave yourselves!" Grace called, waving after them.

"I'll keep her out of trouble!" Lewis called back and Elizabeth groaned, rolling her eyes as the train rounded the corner and the platform disappeared from sight.

"I'm going to go find my friends," Elizabeth said, grabbing hold of her trunk, carrying Cream's cage in the other hand.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can catch Cedric before he has to go get his duties," Lewis said, starting off.

Elizabeth grinned, turning and starting along the corridor, looking for signs of anyone she knew. Cedric had made prefect this year, as well as captain of the Quidditch team, something Elizabeth knew Cedric had to be proud of.

As Elizabeth walked, something nagged at her, and after a moment, she realized what it was and she stopped in the corridor. She'd been having one of those sick feelings since she woke up that morning, but everything was in such a chaotic rush, she simply thought it was worry she'd miss the train. But now, on the train and on her way to Hogwarts, the feeling was still twisting in her stomach...Did that mean something was going to happen? On their ride to school...She hadn't even made it to Hogwarts yet and things were starting...She had a feeling this wouldn't be a good sign for the year.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth jumped with a yelp and spun around, then breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, none of them with their trunks, nor was Harry carrying Hedwig.

"Hey, sorry, we barely made it in time I haven't had a chance to look for you," Elizabeth said.

"We have a compartment at the end of the train," Harry said, "Come on, there's something I want to talk to all of you about."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the tone in Harry's voice, "Did something happen?"

"I'll explain when we're alone," Harry said, starting on down the corridor of the train. Elizabeth followed her friends, dragging along her trunk. She noticed both Ron and Hermione looked as confused as Elizabeth did over whatever this was.

Harry led them to the end of the train, but stopped outside the very last one at the end of the train and stared.

"What is it?" Elizabeth moved closer, leaning past Hermione next to her and noticing the compartment was empty, save for one person who appeared to be asleep. He looked too old to be a student, and even though he appeared to be in his thirties, his hair had streaks of gray in it and his clothes were battered and torn.

"Was he here before?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, this compartment was empty when we loaded our things," Ron said, "Who d'you reckon he is?"

They crept inside quietly, Harry helping Elizabeth get her trunk up onto the luggage rack before they all took seats as far from the man as they could, so they wouldn't disturb him.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione whispered, looking up above them. Elizabeth followed her gaze and saw a worn case with those very words printed on the corner.

"Maybe he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Elizabeth said, "Hopefully he's better than the past ones we've had."

Elizabeth had always been pretty bad with Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't know if she was just naturally horrid at it—which wouldn't surprise her, as she was quite horrid at Charms too—or if it was because they hadn't had a good teacher in the past two years. And from how worn down this man seemed, she wondered if this would be another case of bad teachers.

Elizabeth straightened up, then noticed Hermione with a wicker cage in her lap.

"When did you get a cat?" she asked.

"He's not a cat, he's a monster," Ron said sharply, "And don't let him out!"

"I got him yesterday," Hermione said with a glare at Ron as she opened the cage and a large, orange tabby cat with a squashed face hopped out. With a stretch, he hopped onto Ron's lap, only to be shoved off again and Ron covered his pocket where Elizabeth figured Scabbers was hiding. Elizabeth went ahead and let Cream out too, and the two cats started sniffing at each other.

"I was going to get an owl," Hermione went on, "But then the shop owner started talking about how poor Crookshanks had been there for years, that no one wanted him."

"Because he's a monster," Ron hissed.

"Honestly, Ron, he's a cat!" Hermione snapped, "And you've never had a problem with Elizabeth's!"

"Cream's never tried to eat Scabbers!" Ron shot back.

"Both of you, be quiet before you wake up Professor Lupin!" Elizabeth hissed, glancing to the teacher, who shifted a little in his seat against the window, "Besides, we've got something bigger to deal with." Elizabeth turned back to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry glanced towards Professor Lupin, then leaned closer. Elizabeth, Hermione, and Ron leaned in as well.

"Last night, when I went downstairs to get Scabbers' rat tonic?" Harry started, looking to Ron, "I...Overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing. About me."

"About you?" Ron asked, "Why were they arguing about you?"

"About wanting to tell me something," Harry said, "Mr. Weasley wanted to, but Mrs. Weasley didn't...It's about Sirius Black. Apparently...Well, they, and the Ministry, apparently, think Black escaped to try and kill me."

"_Kill_ you?" Elizabeth asked weakly, feeling sick as she covered her mouth with her hand, "Why _you_?"

"He was one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters, apparently," Harry said—Elizabeth winced at the name, "Maybe he thinks killing me will bring him back."

"He's insane," Elizabeth said, "We have to be careful this year. We have to try and stay out of trouble, not get dragged into anything..."

"That will be easier said than done," Harry said sarcastically, "Though Mr. Weasley apparently thought the same. He made me promise not to go looking for Black."

"How thick do you have to be to go looking for someone who wants to kill you?" Ron asked with a snort.

"They'll have to catch Black soon," Elizabeth said softly, "They have the word out, and even the Muggles are alerted...He can't stay hidden forever."

"But no one has ever escaped Azkaban before," Ron said, "And he was a high security prisoner, too—what's that sound?"

Elizabeth paused and, sure enough, there was a faint whistling noise coming from somewhere in the compartment. She noticed the noise got louder as she got near the trunks.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," Ron said, leaning up to check, as he was the tallest. He sat back down, holding out his hand where something that looked like a glass toy top was spinning and whistling.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" Hermione asked, leaning closer. Elizabeth leaned closer herself. She'd head a lot about Sneakoscopes but had never actually seen them before. They were supposed to be able to tell you when someone untrustworthy was around.

"Yeah, mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said, "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked sternly.

"No! Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...But how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry said, "Before it wakes the professor up."

Ron immediately put the Sneakoscope away before sitting down and they all settled back to their seats.

"Take it with you to Hogsmeade," Elizabeth said, "You can get it checked. I would go with you, but Tobias promised to take me on a tour—"

"Who's Tobias?" Ron asked, but Harry had spoken up before Elizabeth could answer.

"I would, but I can't go to Hogsmeade," he said, "I'm not allowed. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form."

"_You're not allowed to come?_" Ron asked, horrified, "But—no way—McGonagall or someone will give you permission—"

Harry snorted at that and Elizabeth agreed. Professor McGonagall was a very stern woman.

"—or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle—"

"Have we forgotten the whole 'stay out of trouble' thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Harry really shouldn't be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose," Hermione added sharply.

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," Harry said bitterly.

"But if _we're_ with him, Black wouldn't dare—"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," Hermione cut in, "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because _we're_ there?"

"Hermione's right," Elizabeth said, then wanting the subject dropped, she brought up their new classes and what they were looking forward to taking and theorizing why Professor Kettleburn assigned Care of Magical Creatures students an attacking book.

All the while, Elizabeth's knotted stomach wouldn't undo itself and sometime after the food trolley had been by, she finally got up, smoothing down her skirt.

"I want to go find Tobias," she said, hoping walking would settle her down, "Tell him hello before we reach Hogwarts..."

"Who _is_ Tobias, anyway?" Ron asked again and Elizabeth flushed brightly.

"My boyfriend," she said, hurrying on out of the compartment before she had to endure any teasing from the guys. She wanted to avoid the teasing, the laughing, and worse, the 'When did you get a boyfriend?' questions.

Elizabeth made her way along the corridor, walking up the train. She stopped at a few compartments to say hello to people she knew, mostly Hufflepuffs she knew such as Sally-Anne Perkins and Megan Jones sitting with Ernie MacMillan. She even ran into Cedric at one point while he was on patrol.

"Congratulations, Cedric," Elizabeth said as she paused her walk, "Prefect and Quidditch captain. That's a huge deal."

"Thanks," Cedric said with a laugh, "I'm really nervous that this is a mistake, or I'm going to mess something up..."

"I'm sure anyone would be," Elizabeth said, "But I can't think of a better prefect. Well, except maybe Lewis..."

Cedric laughed at that and nodded.

"Hey, Elizabeth, I was just looking for you!"

Elizabeth turned, then grinned brightly as she noticed Tobias coming along the corridor. She barely had time to tell him hello, though, when the train suddenly lurched to a stop and Elizabeth yelped, stumbling into Tobias. He caught her easily, holding her against him and they both looked at Cedric, who was looking out a nearby window worriedly.

"We shouldn't be at Hogwarts yet," he said, staring out the rain-streaked window, just as the lights went out. Elizabeth's breath caught and she tightened her grip on Tobias' shirt, her heart hammering and her stomach twisting more and more. That feeling of dread was growing stronger...

"_Lumos_," came Cedric's voice, and a soft light illuminated the hall around them as he stepped to the compartment they were next to, looking in, "Excuse me, can we come in here for a moment? Just until the power is back on?"

"Yeah, come on in," a male voice inside said. Cedric led them in and Elizabeth glanced around in the dim light and noticed a few students she didn't recognize, though they seemed like sixth or seventh years. She felt out of place, and childish for gripping to Tobias, though he had his arm around her and she couldn't seem to let go as they sat down.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong," Cedric said, "I'll be back in a min—"

Cedric didn't finish what he was going to say. A chill crept into the room around them, and Cedric slowly turned around. Elizabeth's heart was hammering in her chest as she looked up—and gasped.

In the doorway was a tall, cloaked figure that took up the entire doorframe, its figure hidden by the ragged cloak. Except for long, skeletal hands that looked covered in rotting flesh.

Elizabeth shuttered, finding herself unable to think. All she could focus on was the overwhelming dread, more than anything she'd felt before, swarming in her...the thought that nothing mattered, that cheerfulness was just an illusion she'd never have...

And as soon as it came, it was gone again. The creature had drifted away down the corridor again and, slowly, the chill left the air. The dread and churning of her stomach were subsiding. Though she still felt sick and she leaned into Tobias.

"Was...Was that a dementor?" a sixth year asked, "I thought they never left Azkaban..."

"Dementor?" Tobias asked, "Here, on the train?"

Lights began flickering back to life along the train and, slowly, it started moving again. Cedric, looking sick and pale himself, pocketed his wand as he moved to the door.

"I'm going to check on other students," he said and Elizabeth got to her feet.

"I...I want to find Lewis," Elizabeth said, "And check on my friends."

"I'll come with you," Tobias said, taking Elizabeth's hand, "Come on."

Elizabeth didn't want to turn down company, so she tightened her hand around Tobias' as they started down the train towards the back.

"We were in one of the last compartments," Elizabeth said softly, staying close to Tobias, "I hate dementors."

"I've heard horror stories about them," Tobias said, "I never thought I'd actually see one..."

"Mum saw some, once," Elizabeth said, "She had to go to Azkaban, and she said she will never go again."

The two fell quiet, but Elizabeth was comforted enough just having Tobias there as they made their way down the train. Elizabeth noticed, however, that the entire train was quiet. Really all they could hear was the sound of the train itself.

They stopped once to assure Lewis that Elizabeth was okay, before heading on down the train. As they neared, however, the announcement came that they were five minutes from Hogwarts.

"You should go on," Elizabeth said, leaning up and kissing Tobias on the cheek, "I'll see you at the feast, okay?"

"Okay, take care," Tobias said, squeezing Elizabeth's hand again before heading on down the train. Elizabeth watched him, then turned and headed into the compartment where her friends were, passing Neville and Ginny along the way.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Hermione asked, coming over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elizabeth said, going to get her robes, noticing someone was missing, "Where did Professor Lupin go?"

"He went to check on other students," Harry said.

Elizabeth nodded. They all got their robes on quietly as the train pulled to a stop and Elizabeth and Hermione got their cats back into the carriers before heading onto the freezing platform as the rain came down. Elizabeth didn't care about the cold. She was just glad to be off the train, and that the warmth of the castle was just a carriage ride away.

Elizabeth climbed into one of the horseless carriages with her friends, noticing Hermione and Ron were watching Harry far too closely.

"Did something happen?" Elizabeth asked, looking to Harry.

"No," Harry said quickly.

"Harry," Hermione said, "You passed out. That's not nothing—"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "When did this happen?"

"When the dementors showed up," Ron said, "It was horrible..."

"Can we not talk about this?" Harry asked, sounding a bit irritated.

Things seemed colder in the carriage suddenly, and it wasn't from Harry. Elizabeth noticed as they passed the gates, dementors were standing guard. Elizabeth shuddered a little. Were the dementors going to stay at the castle all year?

The coldness passed and the carriage fell into an awkward silence as the carriages made their way to the castle. Elizabeth kept glancing at Harry, who still looked pale. She really hoped the train trip wasn't a sign of how their year would go, but Elizabeth had a sinking feeling that they were in for another dangerous year...


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four:**_

When the carriages came to a stop in front of Hogwarts doors, Elizabeth was eager to get into the warmth of the castle. She pulled the hood up over her robes, against the slight rain that was still falling and started for the door with her friends.

"You _fainted_, Potter?" a familiar voice came behind them, "Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Elizabeth stumbled to the side as someone pushed past her, and she glared at the familiar boy with pale blond hair and gray eyes, blocking the door and looking at them as if Christmas came early. Elizabeth knew she'd run into her least favorite person at some point, but she had hoped it wouldn't be her first day.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy was raising his voice now, as if he wanted everyone around to hear, "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?"

Elizabeth turned to see Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage. Awake, he looked just as run-down as he had when he was sleeping.

"Oh, no—er—_Professor_," Malfoy said, looking as if he were fighting back a smirk as he studied Professor Lupin's disheveled appearance before heading inside with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Let's go," Elizabeth said, nudging everyone inside. She rubbed her arms, glad to be out of the misty rain.

The entrance hall was large and crowded, with its massive marble staircase leading to upper floors and doors to the left leading to the dungeons and basements. And to the right, the Great Hall. Elizabeth started for it, hearing the conversations buzzing and she was eager to get to the Hufflepuff table.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Elizabeth spun around to see Professor McGonagall near the stairs leading up, standing tall and stern with her dark hair in a tight bun and sharp gaze that made Elizabeth squirm—even if Transfiguration was her favorite class.

"Let us know what it's about later," Elizabeth said, pushing Ron into the Great Ha and watching as Harry and Hermione fought their way towards Professor McGonagall.

"We haven't had _time_ to get into trouble yet," Ron said worriedly, "What's this about?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll tell us later," Elizabeth said, heading through the Great Hall to the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables right next to each other. Elizabeth separated from Ron and made her way along the Hufflepuff table, quickly finding her fellow third-years and sitting with them.

"Oh, I hope those dementors aren't staying," Hannah Abbott—a blond-haired girl who was one of Elizabeth's roommates—was saying, "They were horrible on the train, and having to pass them on the way in..."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will explain during the speech," said Susan Bones, another of Elizabeth's roommates, with dark hair and a confident face, "And even if they are staying, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let them near the students."

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth gave a groan as she looked over to a second-year boy from her House. Probably the one person in her house she wasn't too fond of: Zacharias Smith. He was an arrogant boy who often thought himself above others.

"What is it, Zacharias?" Elizabeth asked with a sigh. Just get it done and over with.

"There's a rumor going around that Harry Potter fainted on the train," Zacharias said, leaning forward on the table, "You're his friend. Is it true?"

"I never saw him faint," Elizabeth said simply. It was basically the truth. She wasn't there when Harry fainted, after all. And she wasn't going to go spreading around the story when it already bothered Harry as it was.

"Then where is he?" Zacharias asked, "He wasn't with you when you came in."

"And I wasn't with Hannah, or Susan, or Ernie," Elizabeth shot back, "But I'm friends with them. You don't have to be around someone all the time to be friends with them."

Zacharias didn't seem to know how to respond to that one, because he suddenly turned away to the others he was with, and Elizabeth turned back to the others, just as Professor Flitwick came in, leading a line of nervous-looking first years.

"Why isn't Professor McGonagall doing this?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Muggle-born boy in Elizabeth's year.

"She needed to talk to Harry and Hermione about something," Elizabeth said, "They're not in trouble, but I don't really know what it's about."

The Sorting happened much the same as the year before. The Sorting Hat sang its song about the founding members of Hogwarts, then proceeded to Sort the hundred or so new students into one of the four Houses: Hufflepuff—Elizabeth's House—Gryffindor—where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were—Ravenclaw, and Slytherin—which was where Malfoy and his goons were.

Just as Flitwick started to take away the stool, the Great Hall doors edged open and Elizabeth looked up to see Harry and Hermione coming in. A few whispers started echoing through the hall as people kept turning to look at Harry.

"Looks like that story of him fainting spread fast," Elizabeth whispered in disgust. Didn't they have anything better to talk about? Though she leaned over as Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table just behind where Elizabeth was.

"Everything okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, fine," Harry whispered as Dumbledore rose to his feet and Elizabeth straightened back up in her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, spreading his arms wide as he often did to greet students during his yearly speech, the flames of candles flickering off the lenses of his glasses, his white beard seeming to stand out more than usual against his purple robes, "I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"Bet you a galleon that this was forced on us," Oliver whispered as he noted Dumbledore's sour look.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore went on, "And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand leading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

"What a cheerful way to start the year," Susan said sarcastically.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore said a bit louder, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Elizabeth clapped with the rest, the scattered, polite pause echoing around as Professor Lupin nodded to the students.

"Let's hope he's better than our last two," Rodger whispered.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore waved for silence, "Well. I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Elizabeth stared in shock. Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts during his third year of schooling, which she thought would disqualify him as a teacher, no matter how good he was. Hagrid was a large man, nearly twelve feet tall, and with a head and full beard of tangled hair, Hagrid was often very intimidating, but harmless in personality. However, Elizabeth knew his interest in animals made up for that...After all, he raised giant spiders in the forest, and in Elizabeth's first year, he'd taken care of a giant three-headed dog, and tried to raise a dragon illegally in his hut.

Elizabeth suddenly found herself guiltily relieved that she wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures. Though she would still go congratulate him once the feast was over. After all, she was sure Hagrid was excited for his new job, and she was excited for him. She just wasn't sure she wanted to see what type of creatures Hagrid would bring in to teach about.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore said, giving his hands a quick clap, "Let the feast begin!"

At once, the plates in the center of the table filled with food, pitchers filled with drinks. Elizabeth felt like she was starving, and immediately piled her plate.

"I think everyone is hungrier than usual," Hannah said, looking around to see most everyone had gotten more food than they usually do.

"It's those dementors," Tobias said from a few seats down, "They'll do that to you. A good meal and a good night's sleep will make us all feel better."

Elizabeth hoped Tobias was right as she turned back to her own plate.

"Can we talk about something besides the dementors?" Wayne asked, "Like what we usually talk about the first day? How was your summers?"

They fell into their normal routine very easily, chatting and having fun sharing summer stories over the feast. Elizabeth was glad to be back in the castle walls. As much as she liked being home, and loved her family, she missed her friends. Not so much the classes (except maybe Transfiguration) but she missed talking with her fellow Hufflepuffs, or hanging out in the courtyard or empty classrooms with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was nice to get to see everyone again.

'_Plus, it means dates with Tobias,'_ Elizabeth thought, feeling herself blush a little as she glanced to her boyfriend nearby.

Soon enough, the feast ended and Elizabeth detoured long enough to congratulate Hagrid on the job as teacher, just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the staff table as well.

"Can' believe it..." Hagrid said, his small, black eyes swarming with tears, "Great man, Dumbledore...came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough...It's what I always wanted..."

They didn't get a chance to say anything else, since Professor McGonagall shooed them from the room. Though once they were in the entrance hall, Elizabeth turned to Harry and Hermione.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" she asked.

"Apparently they found out about me fainting on the train," Harry said, "It was nothing."

"I was just getting something worked out for my schedule," Hermione added, "We should get up to our common room. See you tomorrow, Elizabeth."

"G'night," Elizabeth waved to her friends, then headed off to the basements, soon catching up to the Hufflepuffs heading on into their common room.

Despite being claustrophobic, and despite the Hufflepuff common room being mostly underground, Elizabeth was never uncomfortable. The common room, with its earthy look and overly stuffed chairs and potted plants all around always felt homey. Little round windows were near the ceiling, giving a ground-level view of the Hogwarts grounds outside, and a large fireplace decorated with badgers was in the center, above which hung a large, moving portrait of the Hufflepuff founder: Helga Hufflepuff.

Elizabeth made her way towards the girls' dormitories and into the central round room, making her way to the room across from the common room, and into the arched-outward bedroom she shared with four other girls. It was amazing to be back in the cozy room, where she changed into pajamas and sat on her bed, Cream curled up at the foot of it.

"So, what's up with you and Tobias?" Megan asked with a smirk once they were all on their beds, "I saw the way you two kept looking at each other at dinner."

Elizabeth blushed brightly, staring down at her hands.

"We're together now," she admitted, "I invited him as my date to my Aunt Ginger's wedding, and things went well."

"Congratulations," Hannah said with a bright grin, "I think you two make a cute couple!"

"Thanks," Elizabeth laughed a little.

The talk of boys kept on, as none of the girls seemed tired. Eventually, however, a prefect came and told them they needed to get to sleep, so they all curled up under their blankets, settling in for their first night at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five:**_

"We're starting new classes today!" Ernie said excitedly as he looked over the class schedules that Professor Sprout just handed out, "I have Muggle Studies right after breakfast..."

"So do I," Elizabeth said, looking over her own, "And then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And Divination after lunch," Sally-Anne said, "Why did we all decide to sign up for it again?"

"Because Megan thought it would be a good idea," Rodger said, rolling his eyes. Megan glared at him in turn.

"I'm looking forward to Muggle Studies," Elizabeth said, "I mean, with Sally-Anne and Justin going on about their Muggle homes, and hearing things from Hermione and Harry, I've been really curious to learn more."

They finished eating and went their separate ways to classes, Ernie, Elizabeth, and Susan heading to the first floor for Muggle Studies. When they reached the classroom, Elizabeth noticed that it seemed Muggle Studies was not a popular subject. After all, it seemed their class made up of every student who was taking the class. Mostly Ravenclaws, but there were was also a few Gryffindors Elizabeth didn't know. She wasn't surprised to see that there were no Slytherins among them. But overall, there seemed around only twenty or so students making up their class. Barely even half the size of Elizabeth's usual classes.

"Wonder what the professor will be like," Susan said, looking to the closed door nearby, which immediately opened, revealing a tall woman with reddish-brown hair in pale blue robes.

"Looks like we have a good class this year," the woman said with a grin, "I'm Professor Burbage. Come on in, welcome to Muggle Studies."

Elizabeth headed into the room and looked around, finding the walls and shelves filled with odd things she'd never seen before. There was some sort of metal box with a door on it, a little like a safe, but there was glass on the door, allowing the person to see inside and buttons with numbers on it next to the door handle. There was also another sort of large box, but this one had no opening with buttons along the bottom with some sort of gray-toned mirror above it.

There was a shelf nearby that was filled with books with strange titles about animals and witches, or a ruler of jewelry. Boxes that oddly had pictures that didn't move on them and odd labels—scanning them, Elizabeth couldn't help what would be in a box full of 'sorry'. Muggles were definitely weird.

"Muggles really have these things?" Susan asked, staring at the box with the gray mirror as she, Elizabeth, and Ernie found their seats.

"I wonder why they need such a big box with buttons just for a mirror," said a Ravenclaw near them, staring at the box with the gray mirror.

"That, my dear, is called a 'tell-vision'," Professor Burbage said, "Though Muggles like to call it a 'telly' for short. You'll learn their use eventually. For now, we're going to get into the basic introduction to the Muggle world."

Elizabeth pulled out her book, as well as parchment and quill, watching as their teacher got to the desk at the front of the room. Elizabeth heard the door open and looked over her shoulder, blinking in surprise to see Hermione slip in and take a seat in the back of the room. Hermione was Muggle-born. Why was she taking Muggle Studies?

"Welcome to Muggle Studies, everyone," Professor Burbage said, turning Elizabeth's attention back to the teacher, "I hope that this class, over the next few years, will give all of you a much deeper understanding of our Muggle friends, and how they're just like us. They just need some substitutes for magic." Professor Burbage gave a friendly grin as she motioned to her Muggle things around the room. "They work jobs, they write books, and play games. And more importantly, they make friends and fall in love just as we do."

Elizabeth grinned a little, adjusting herself in her seat. She couldn't wait to get started with this class.

"I think we'll start today with a basic understanding of Muggles," Professor Burbage went on, "The best way to learn about something is to look at the common ground, and that is where we will begin in this class. The common ground. So if you'd please open your copies of _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ to chapter one, we will begin the first lesson..."

Elizabeth quickly grew to like the class, just from the first lesson, which consisted to reading the first chapter of their textbook and students asking questions about Muggle myths they'd grown up hearing. Professor Burbage was able to dismiss these myths and set students straight. Elizabeth found herself regretting it when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"First bit of homework on Muggles," Professor Burbage called over the noise of people gathering their things, "One-foot parchment essay on the comparisons and contrasts of Muggle and Wizard lives."

Elizabeth grinned, turning to go say hello to Hermione, but her friend was already out the door. Elizabeth frowned, but figured she could catch Hermione at lunch.

"That was a lot of fun," Susan said as she, Elizabeth, and Ernie started for the stairs—they had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, and it was a couple floors up, "Who knew Muggles have fireplaces more for decoration than actually warming a room?"

"And they don't use them for travel, either," Ernie said, shaking his head, "Muggles are fascinating, aren't they?"

"And Professor Burbage is really nice," Elizabeth said, "It makes the class more interesting."

They soon made it to the third floor class room that had been for Defense Against the Dark Arts the past two years, and both years the classroom looked quite different. This year followed that same pattern. Gone were the dozens of pictures of fraud Gilderoy Lockhart. In the place were simple shelves filled with books on defensive magic, and a few small creatures in cages and tanks.

Elizabeth found a seat next to Hannah Abbott, Susan sitting on her other side and they were all looking around the classroom as they pulled their things out.

"Do you think Professor Lupin will be any different than our last two teachers?" Hannah asked.

"You mean a nervous wreck and an unfortunate fraud?" Susan asked. She apparently never got over the fact that she used to have a crush on their second year teacher, who had gone on to end up erasing his own memory with a backfired curse.

"Ah, welcome students," Professor Lupin was already waiting in the classroom, grinning at them. Elizabeth couldn't help but noticed he looked a little better than the day before on the train, "My name is Professor Lupin. And I feel the best way to start off a new year is to jump right in. So let's all turn our books to thirty-six, shall we? And who can tell me what a red cap is?"

Several hands went up, though Elizabeth kept her focus on her book as she flipped to the right page.

"Yes...Ernie?" Professor Lupin said, referring to his chart of student names.

"Red caps are small creatures that live in places of violence, like battlegrounds," Ernie said confidently.

"Well said," Professor Lupin responded with a grin, "Five points to Hufflepuff. Now, who can tell me why these creatures are dangerous? Elizabeth, what about you?"

"What?" Elizabeth jumped a bit with a squeak, looking up at the teacher. Hadn't he heard that she wasn't the one to ask about Defense Against the Dark Arts? She was almost as bad at it as she was in Charms...

"Can you tell me why red caps are considered dangerous?" Professor Lupin asked with a caring smile.

"Because...um..." Elizabeth squirmed a little, looking down at the book in front of her, reading the passage, then looking back up, "Because they attack people?"

"That they do," Professor Lupin said, still grinning, "Red caps like violence. They're drawn to places of bloodshed and will hide, ambushing unsuspecting victims in the dark. This makes them incredibly dangerous, especially to Muggles. Even though we do have charms and hexes that can repel a red cap, they're not to be taken lightly. Especially when they've gathered in a group, though that is rare."

There was a scratching of quills, and Elizabeth scrambled to take down the notes with the rest of the class. And Elizabeth had to admit, Professor Lupin made the class interesting. He took the time to thoroughly explain everything, and took everyone's questions without scorn or acting as if the student were being dense for asking it. Elizabeth never thought she'd like Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Lupin did it in a way that made it...more understandable, somehow.

"And this brings your first lesson to a close," Professor Lupin said as the bell rang for lunch, "For homework, please summarize the chapter on red caps. Have a great afternoon, everyone."

"Now that's more what I expected a Defense Against the Dark Arts class to be like," Rodger said as they packed their things and headed out of the classroom, "Professor Lupin really knows what he's talking about, doesn't he?"

"He does," Elizabeth said with a nod, "I could actually keep up with the subject for a change."

"Maybe you'll finally start doing better in the class, then," Wayne teased, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

They made their way into the Great Hall for lunch, where Elizabeth decided to head to the Gryffindor table instead of the Hufflepuff one, finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione all together.

"Hey guys," she said, sitting next to Hermione, about to ask about their day, but she saw Ron's face, "What's wrong?"

"We had Divination this morning," Ron said, "Harry had a grim in his tea leaves."

Elizabeth felt sick, dropping her fork she'd just picked up to start eating. She looked at Harry, thinking of the week before in Flourish and Blotts, where Harry had talked about the dog he'd seen when leaving the Dursleys...

"Professor McGonagall all said it was nonsense, though," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "She told us that Professor Trelawney likes to 'predict' the death of a student every year and it never happens."

"But if Harry has seen a grim," Ron said, his face pale, "That's—that's bad. My—my uncle Bilius saw one and—and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said simply.

"Grims are bad," Elizabeth said, "They're omens of death. They terrify people."

"There you are, then," Hermione said, "They see the grim and die of fright. The grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death!" Hermione had yanked out a book, opening it quickly to hide her face behind. "I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the grim in that cup!" Ron said.

"You didn't seem so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," Hermione shot back.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura—"

"Wait, Hermione was with you in Divination?" Elizabeth cut in, putting pieces together. If Professor McGonagall talked with them about Divination, it meant they had it first period...So when she was having Muggle Studies.

"Of course I was," Hermione said, "I have that class, after all."

"But you were in Muggle Studies this morning," Elizabeth said, "I saw you come in."

"Nonsense," Hermione said, slamming her book shut, "I can't be in two places at once, right?"

Hermione stood up and marched out of the room at that, and Elizabeth looked over at her friends.

"I swear she was in Muggle Studies this morning..." she said slowly.

"She was in Divination," Harry said, "There's no doubt about that. We sat right next to her."

"Maybe I was mistaken..." Elizabeth said slowly, "I mean, I only saw her for a second when she was coming in, and I didn't talk to her..." Elizabeth shook her head, turning back to Harry and Ron, "How was Divination? I have it next."

"It was..." Harry trailed off, as if unable to find a way to describe the class, so he just continued on, "We had to read tea leaves. And Professor Trelawney saw the grim in my cup, but like Hermione said, Professor McGonagall said she does this every year..."

Harry trailed off, and Elizabeth figured he was thinking about that dog he saw before school started.

"I'm sure it is nothing, Harry," Elizabeth said, "If it cheers you up, I just had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin actually knows what he's doing. We learned around red caps today."

"We don't have a Defense Against Dark Arts class this week..." Ron said slowly, looking over his schedule, "Next week, though."

"He's a great teacher," Elizabeth said, "I might actually start getting better in it. What class do you have next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said, "We're apparently Hagrid's first class."

"You'll have to let me know how it goes. I'm not taking Care of Magical Creatures."

"Elizabeth, come on!" Susan called nearby, "Divination is at the top of the north tower, it's going to take a while to get there."

"Coming!" Elizabeth called, grabbing a roll as she got up, "I'll see you two later."

Elizabeth hurried off to follow Susan and Hannah out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Divination this morning," Elizabeth said, "They warned me that Professor Trelawney likes to predict the death of students to greet the class, and not to worry about it."

"Oh, I'm glad you said that," Susan said, shaking her head, "Divination can be really useful, but I don't want to be worrying about death omens hanging over any of us...Especially after last year..."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, thinking of Justin. He had spent half of the last school year in the hospital wing, petrified after an attack by a basilisk. He was extremely lucky that he hadn't been killed. If Justin had been alone, rather than seeing the basilisk through one of the Hogwarts ghosts...Elizabeth really didn't like thinking about that.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six:**_

It was a long climb up to the tower, in an area that Elizabeth had never been to. By the time the girls reached the top, where the rest of the Hufflepuffs already were, Elizabeth was out of breath. Once Elizabeth caught her breath, she noticed students were climbing up a rope ladder and she groaned. They made this long hike and now they had to climb? She was wearing a dress, for crying out loud. She was definitely going to go last.

And once she was in the room, Elizabeth didn't feel much better. The room felt cramped. There were tables with armchairs rather than desks, and the room was stifling warm, leaving the air stale. The windows were closed and the lights dimmed with cloths. It left everything feeling closed-in, especially with the fact that there was no visible door. It made Elizabeth antsy from the start and she immediately took one of the armchairs right next to the trap door. She already didn't like this classroom. She hoped the class itself would be better.

"Welcome," came a soft voice nearby, "How nice it is to see you in the physical world at last."

Elizabeth straightened a little as a tall woman came into view, oddly dressed in a simple dress and ugly shawl, and glasses that made her eyes seem too large. She also seemed to think she could wear her entire box of jewelry at once, and her hair was thick and standing out at angles from where she'd tried to pull it back.

"Welcome to Divination," the woman said, her voice still soft, "My name is Professor Trelawney. I rarely venture into the hustle of the school, as it clouds the Inner Eye, so I am not surprised none if you recognize me. I am glad to see such a lively bunch here to study the most difficult art of magic that is Divination. I just hope all of you fair better than my first class. I'm afraid that one student from Gryffindor will not live to see the end of the year..."

Several people fidgeted in their seats and Susan and Hanna glanced over at Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew about Harry and the grim, and what Professor McGonagall had said. It didn't mean she wasn't still a bit worried...

"It does not matter how talented a witch or wizard is in any art. If you do not have the Gift, you will do little to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future...You, miss."

Elizabeth jumped a bit, staring at the professor with wide eyes when she'd turned to her.

"Ma'am?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

"I would walk carefully," Professor Trelawney said softly, "I sense a nasty fall in your future."

Elizabeth fidgeted a little. That wasn't something she wanted to hear...

"This being your first year, we will focus on the basics," Professor Trelawney turned back to the rest of the class. "We will start with reading tea leaves, followed by palmistry in our second term. And if we get past fire omens, we will get to crystal balls. Unfortunately, I sense an outbreak of flu this winter, and I will be without my voice. By the way," she turned to Justin. "Be careful of a blond woman."

Justin frowned, glancing to Sally-Anne nearby, who was looking confused.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs," Professor Trelawney said once she'd gotten a large teapot set up, "Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, until only the dregs remain. Swill them around the cup three times in your left hand, then flip this cup upside down on your saucer. Make sure all tea has drained away first, and your tea leaves will be ready to read. Interpret the patterns left. You will find the answers on pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. While you work, I will be walking around the room to check on your progress."

Divination was definitely the most interesting class Elizabeth had ever been in. With the work they were doing, she was able to distract herself enough from the cramped room. She spent the class with Ernie, focusing on their tea leaves and struggling to predict each other's futures and see patterns in the mess of leaves. Elizabeth found herself thinking that she'd rather rely on her gut feelings than piles of old tea leaves, but she still found the process fascinating and made sure to jot down notes on what Ernie had predicted to happen in her future.

Once class was over and everyone made it down the ladder, Elizabeth was glad to be out of the stuffy room but found herself thinking over Divination more than she thought she would.

"Honestly, the class seemed like a lot of nonsense," Ernie said in a way that reminded Elizabeth of Hermione earlier, "Anyone could see anything in those cups."

"I think it's fascinating," Hannah said, "And wouldn't it be nice to know when something bad was going to happen, so you could prepare for it?"

Elizabeth instantly found herself thinking about her gut feelings. She really wished they were more detailed. If she was able to get an idea what was going to happen and be able to stop it...She could keep herself and her friends out of a lot of trouble.

"I don't think I'd want to know what's coming," Justin said, "I mean, then all you'd do is worry."

"I think I'm with Hannah," Elizabeth said, "I'd like to know what's coming."

"Elizabeth. It's Harry."

Elizabeth stopped at the voice and looked around with the others, then realized it was coming from her bag.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Elizabeth said, digging in her bag for the small mirror. Her friends nodded and headed on.

The little mirror that Elizabeth kept on her at all times was extremely old, old enough that the charm was starting to mess up. It was connected to an identical small mirror Harry had, but due to the age, the mirrors were stuck only giving the image of the other person's side, and they only had a range of about one mile.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she held up her mirror, seeing Harry's face reflected back at her in the dingy glass.

"Meet us in the library," Harry said, "We need to tell you something."

That didn't really reassure Elizabeth, but she pocketed the mirror and headed for the library, where she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione near one of the windows.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down, putting her bag down next to her.

"There was an accident during Hagrid's class," Hermione said, though Ron laughed.

"Accident? It was Malfoy's fault."

"What was?" Elizabeth asked, starting to get annoyed. She hated feeling left out. "Will someone tell me what happened?"

"We were Hagrid's first class for Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said, "And he was teaching us about hippogriffs."

"It was actually a very good lesson," Hermione said, "Until Malfoy went and taunted one of the hippogriffs, even though Hagrid warned us no to."

"Buckbeak—the hippogriff," Harry added when Elizabeth opened her mouth, "He just scratched Malfoy on the arm. Something Madam Pomfrey can fix in seconds. But you know how Malfoy is. He's going to make it into a big deal..."

"Hagrid's not in trouble, is he?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

"We hope not," Ron said, looking out the window towards Hagrid's hut, "This is all Malfoy's fault. He has to go mess up everything."

"Think we should go visit him?" Elizabeth asked, following Ron's gaze, "His light's on, he's down there..."

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him," Ron said, looking at his watch, "I mean, it's not even curfew yet..."

"I don't know..." Hermione said, glancing towards Harry.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds_," Harry said, sounding irritated, "Sirius Black hasn't gotten past the dementors yet, has he?"

Elizabeth felt that the dementors around weren't exactly comforting in the first place. Not just because of what they were, but because of the fact that Sirius Black had already eluded them once when he escaped Azkaban in the first place. Elizabeth didn't say that, however, simply because she wanted to go see Hagrid. So she got up, following her friends out of the library.

They met no one on the way out of the castle, or as they made their way across the grounds that were starting to grow dark in the evening sun. And when they reached Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, he called for them to come in within seconds.

It was instantly clear that Hagrid was not doing well. He was sitting at his table, a large mug in front of him and from the smell in the hut, Hagrid had been drinking.

"'Spect it's a record," Hagrid said slowly, "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You've been fired?" Elizabeth's voice squeaked as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Not yet," Hagrid muttered, "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't, after Malfoy..."

"Harry told me about it," Elizabeth said, "They said Malfoy was barely scratched."

"If he's acting otherwise, he's faking," Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," Hagrid said weakly, "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later...done flobberworms or summat...Jus' thought t'd make a good firs' lesson...'S all my fault..."

"They told me what happened, it was Malfoy's fault!" Elizabeth said, "They told me you warned them not to provoke a hippogriff and Malfoy did it anyway!"

"Exactly," Harry said, "We're witnesses. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid," Ron said, patting the large man on the back, "We'll back you up."

In the next instant, Hagrid pulled Harry and Ron into a hug. Elizabeth, luckily, had stepped back just in time to avoid his large arms. Hermione insisted Hagrid should put away the drinking and led him out of the hut, where they heard a loud splash before Hermione came back in.

"What was that noise?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Hagrid stuck his head in the water barrel," Hermione said as she went to clean up the table.

"That's one way to sober up," Elizabeth muttered, glancing towards the door as Hagrid came in, water dripping from him. He immediately shook his head and Elizabeth yelped, covering her face with her arm as she became drenched.

"Tha's better," Hagrid said, brushing wet hair from his face, "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really—"

Hagrid cut himself off, staring at them, his eyes slowly widening. He slowly looked between the four of them, then focused right on Harry and Elizabeth knew their welcome was over.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH? YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THREE! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid took Harry by the arm, starting for the door. Elizabeth, Hermione, and Ron had to practically run to keep up with Hagrid's long strides as he marched Harry up to the castle.

"Don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again," Hagrid growled, "I'm not worth that!"

None of them dared say anything until they were safely in the school and Hagrid was starting back to his hut. Elizabeth slowly looked over at her friends, all of whom looked as surprised as she did.

"I wasn't expecting that..." Harry said slowly.

"It just proves my point earlier," Hermione said, "We shouldn't have gone down there...We should have waited until tomorrow—"

"Hermione, you saw the state he was in," Elizabeth cut in, "We couldn't have just let him sit down there like that all night."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"I know, I know," she said softly, "It's just...We really shouldn't risk anything like this again. Not with Black on the loose..." She looked over to Harry.

"Why does everyone act like I'll drop dead if I walk too far from the castle?" Harry grumbled.

"We're just worried," Elizabeth said softly, as a clock chimed in the distance, "You should get going. It's nearly curfew..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed on up the stairs and Elizabeth turned, heading down to the Hufflepuff common room to get started on her homework. She had a lot of it already...


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven:**_

It wasn't long before Elizabeth fell into a familiar routine. Classes, homework with friends, free time whenever she could get it...Only this year, Tobias was thrown into the mix. Time that Elizabeth used to spend in the library doing homework with Harry, Ron, and Hermione was now split between them, and doing homework in a corner of the Hufflepuff common room with Tobias. And ignoring the glares from Lewis across the room.

Elizabeth learned a week into the term that the Gryffindors' Defense Against the Dark Arts class had been far more interesting than her own class on the first day.

"It was great," Ron was saying excitedly from the shade of their tree on the grounds during afternoon break, "We actually got to train against a real boggart. You should have seen me taking it on! It turned into this giant spider—everyone was screaming—and I just...I whipped out my wand and, _Ridikkulus_!" Ron waved his hand around as if brandishing a wand, "the spider's legs disappeared and it was just rolling around on the ground!"

"That's really impressive, Ron," Elizabeth said politely. She'd learned early on that Ron liked to be praised. He was the youngest of six brothers, and seldom got time in the spotlight. The times he got to show off, it was always best to humor him.

"Mine wasn't the best, though," Ron said, "Neville's was...Well, you really had to have been there, it was brilliant."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, finding herself really curious.

"The boggart turned into Snape," Ron said with a grin, obviously eager to share the story, "And Neville, in his way to make it funny, forced the boggart-Snape into this really lacy green dress and the ugliest hat you've ever seen, there was this big vulture on top." Ron laughed as he sunk back against the tree. "It was _brilliant_."

Elizabeth laughed, unable to help herself at the mental image. She looked over at Harry who was grinning himself at the memory. Hermione, however, Elizabeth wasn't even sure was listening. Her face was hidden behind a text book, as usual. It was barely a week, and Elizabeth was already sure she was going to forget what Hermione's face looked like by the end of the year. She was always hiding behind a book.

"I would have loved to see it," Elizabeth said, then pausing, "I wonder when we'll get to face boggarts..."

"I'm sure Professor Lupin will get more, so the other third years can practice," Harry said.

"Hopefully he'll get some soon," Elizabeth said, grinning. Though the more she thought about it...Her biggest fear was being trapped. Closed in. How was she supposed to make something like that funny?

Elizabeth found out she was going to have to try and come up with an answer when her next Defense Against the Dark Arts class came. As she and her fellow Hufflepuffs came into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom Monday morning, they noticed all the desks and chairs had been pushed to the walls, and on Professor Lupin's desk at the front of the room was a large trunk.

"Welcome, students," Professor Lupin said with a grin, "I'm sure you've heard by now what to expect in this class, and what is in this trunk?"

"It's a boggart," Ernie said to Elizabeth's right.

"That it is, Ernie," Professor Lupin said with a grin, "And who would be kind enough to tell me what a boggart is?"

A few hands went up, though many students—Elizabeth included—were eyeing the shut trunk.

"How about you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth flushed a little as she turned to Professor Lupin. She had been barely aware she even raised her hand in the first place.

"Boggarts are creatures that hide in dark places," she said, "And when someone comes close, or finds their hiding spot, they chase the person off by becoming the person's worse fear."

"Rightly said," Professor Lupin said, "Before we get into the lesson, I think we should all practice the pronunciation of the spell, to make sure we get it right...Repeat after me. _Ridikkulus_."

"_Ridikkulus_," the class chorused.

"Very good," Professor Lupin said with a nod, "Now...We already have an advantage over this boggart already. Does anyone know what it is?"

"Because we can confuse it," Megan said, raising her hand, "It won't know what form to take first."

"Exactly. That is why it's always best to approach a boggart in groups. I once witnessed a boggart get confused between turning into a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug, and turned itself into half a slug. Not quite as intimidating after that. Now."

Professor Lupin patted the trunk on his desk, looking over the students.

"Who wants to go first?"

There were murmurs around Elizabeth as everyone shifted and glanced at each other, no one wanting to be the first to face a boggart. Elizabeth took a deep breath and raised her hand.

"I-I'll go," she said, her voice squeaking slightly.

"Very good, step forward, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, moving forward, gripping her wand.

"Now, what is it you fear most?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I...I don't like closed in places," Elizabeth muttered, "Being trapped..."

"Claustrophobic. That's a tough one..." Professor Lupin said, "It's more a feeling than a physical manifestation, but the boggart will still try. It will most likely try to create walls around you. Can you think of a way to make that less frightening?"

"Make a door?" Elizabeth asked, feeling unsure.

"That's not all that strong," Lupin said, "What about food? Can you picture walls of some sort of food? Or something easily breakable?"

"Glass walls, I can do that," Elizabeth replied, reading herself.

"Good, then let's get started."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, steading herself and raising her wand. She was focusing as hard as she could, on the idea of glass walls that fell apart at a touch...

Professor Lupin opened the trunk and almost immediately, Elizabeth was surrounded by tall, stone walls, each barely a foot away. She felt like she was closed into a closet. Her heart started pounding and her hand was shaking...

"_Ridikkulus_!" Elizabeth squeaked, jerking her wand up. With a loud crack, the walls faded and crumbled, falling around her.

"Well done!" Professor Lupin said, "Step back, and who next? Ah, what about you, Hannah?"

Elizabeth stepped back as Hannah moved forward to take on the boggart. With a crack, the crumbling walls were replaced by a giant wasp. Hannah hesitated, but quickly turned the wasp to a stuffed bear.

"Justin!"

The boggart became a large snake, and Justin went pale. Though with a wave of his wand and a shout of "_Riddikulus_!", the snake quickly became a flat tire of a bicycle. The class soon turned into a routine. Fears cycling up from one student to another—A horse that's hide became a rainbow of colors. A troll who was soon wearing a giant diaper and baby bonnet. Some sort of metal person whose limbs and head fell off...

"It's just about finished off!" Professor Lupin said, "Come on, Rodger, finish it off!"

Rodger hurried forward, eager to face the boggart himself. With a loud crack, the boggart became vampire, and Rodger gave a quick "_Riddikulus_!" Instantly, the vampire lost his teeth and with a loud laugh from Rodger, it disappeared completely.

"Well done, students!" Professor Lupin said, "Five points for everyone who took on the boggart, and another five to Elizabeth and Megan for answering my questions...As for homework, summarize the chapter on boggarts. Good day, students."

"I can see why the Gryffindors enjoyed the class so much," Sally-Anne said as they made their way to lunch, "That was a lot of fun."

"I wonder if we'll have any more practical lessons after this?" Ernie asked.

The talk of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and theorizing on future classes lasted all the way to lunch. Elizabeth probably would have joined in on the continued conversation at the table, but Tobias had waved her over. She grinned, heading over to sit next to her boyfriend.

"We just had Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said, "We fought a boggart."

"You're lucky," Tobias sighed, "All we had my third year was lengthy readings of Gilderoy Lockhart's books."

"But now you have a better teacher," Elizabeth pointed out.

"True. Professor Lockhart is amazing. He really knows what he's talking about. He reminds me of Professor Hilbire."

"Who?"

"She was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor my first year," Tobias said, "She was really good. She taught in a way that really got you interested, and answered any questions with a smile, no matter how obviously stupid the question was. She didn't chastise students for not catching on as quickly as others, and would stop to help those falling behind."

"How come she didn't stay?" Elizabeth asked, "A teacher like that sounds great. I bet students loved her."

"We all did," Tobias said, "But she came down with dragon pox towards the end of the school year, and had to leave for St. Mungo's. I guess she didn't survive it. She never came back and my second year, Professor Quirrell took over."

"So there's been four teachers in four years?" Elizabeth asked.

"More. Apparently Hogwarts has always had a problem keeping teachers in that position."

"I wonder why..." Elizabeth said softly, moving around her food with her fork, "I mean, it's a really useful subject. I'm not too good at it, but it's something everyone needs to know. You think it would be easy getting people to teach."

"I think people are getting scared of the job," Tobias said, "No one's ever lasted a year, and people are starting to think they shouldn't even try. My father was even approached for the job a few years ago, before I even started Hogwarts, but he turned it down."

"Well, I'm sure he was just wanting to make sure he could stay with you all year," Elizabeth said, grinning a bit. She couldn't blame a parent for not wanting to be away from their child.

"We lived in Hogsmeade at the time," Tobias said with a shrug, "Mum grew up there and she had a job at Dervish and Banges at the time."

"You lived in Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, sitting up a bit more, "You have to know a lot about it, then."

"Yeah. Hogsmeade is really nice. I'll have to give you a grand tour whenever the first weekend is."

"What's Hogsmeade like?"

Elizabeth spent the rest of dinner listening to Tobias talk about Hogsmeade. He apparently didn't remember that much about the town before visiting on Hogsmeade trips, as he'd been seven when his family moved from there. But when he first visited last year, it helped jog his memory of places. Tobias told Elizabeth everything he knew of the town. About the shops, the people, and, of course, Three Broomsticks.

"There's always the most fascinating people there," Tobias said, grinning over a forkful of food, "I remember the last night we were in Hogsmeade, having a 'farewell dinner' at the inn. A couple of vampires were passing through. We actually got to sit and talk with them. I remember they had some interesting stories, but I can't remember what the stories were."

"Not many people can say they chatted over dinner with vampires," Elizabeth said, giggling lightly at the thought.

"I wish I could remember the stories they told. I could talk with Professor Lupin about it, see what he knows..."

As dinner ended, Tobias and Elizabeth were still deep in conversation. They finally moved to the common room to continue, sitting in a corner by themselves until late into the evening and the common room was mostly empty. Elizabeth was growing tired, and knew she had classes in the morning, but didn't want to break off her talking with Tobias. It was always nice to be around him.

"You should head on to bed," Tobias said, "Your brother has been glaring at me for the past hour."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, though she got to her feet.

"He just seems to have something against me dating for some reason," she said, "But I am tired. Good night, Tobias."

Tobias grinned and got up himself, leaning closer and kissing Elizabeth lightly before heading towards the boys' dormitories. Elizabeth stood there, feeling her face burning as she ducked her head, trying to avoid the stares of those around her as she hurried to her own dormitory.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight:**_

October came, bringing a welcome distraction for Lewis: Quidditch practice. With him off several days a week at the Quidditch field, it meant he couldn't be practically stalking Elizabeth when she was with Tobias. Or with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. At least, when Harry wasn't at Quidditch practice. The Gryffindors were practicing even more than the Hufflepuffs were. Of course, the Gryffindors were playing in the first match of the season while Hufflepuffs weren't, so Elizabeth had to admit they had a bit of a reason for an extra kick to their practices.

Though in early October, Elizabeth had something a bit more to worry about. As she went into Defense Against the Dark Arts with her fellow Hufflepuffs, it wasn't Professor Lupin at the desk.

It was Professor Snape. Elizabeth didn't like this. Professor Snape, tall with greasy black hair and a hook nose, was Elizabeth's least favorite teacher. Of course, aside from Slytherins, Snape was usually everyone's favorite teacher. And he'd always been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Elizabeth knew there had to be some reason that Dumbledore didn't want this man teaching this particular class, and it had her dreading what the next hour was going to bring.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Susan asked.

"He is feeling ill," Professor Snape said, "Now, sit down everyone."

There was murmuring among the students as everyone took their seats, Elizabeth sitting between Susan and Hannah.

"Professor Lupin seems very disorganized with his lessons," Professor Snape said as he looked over Lupin's desk, "There's no record of what you've covered."

Ernie's hand went up in the air, but Professor Snape ignored him.

"Sir, we've covered red caps and—"

"I did not ask you to speak, Mr. Macmillan," Professor Snape said, "Any first year should be able to handle red caps. Third years should know how to protect yourselves against much more."

Professor Snape started flipping through the textbook until he reached a chapter towards the back. Something Elizabeth felt wouldn't actually be covered until at least the fifth or sixth year.

"Students, turn to page 394," Professor Snape said, "Today we will be studying werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Rodger asked, "Sir, we—"

"Silence," Professor Snape snapped, "Turn to page 394 and we will begin."

Elizabeth glanced at the others, but they did as they were told. They all knew better than to disobey an order from this particular teacher.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was much different than the past several classes. Gone was the cheerful, bright debates and hands-on teaching that was beginning to turn Elizabeth around in her grades. Instead, it was quiet reading about werewolves and listening to Professor Snape criticize the way Professor Lupin was teaching them. What was worse, he even assigned them an essay on werewolves.

"He was just filling in," Sally-Anne complained as they made their way to lunch, "He shouldn't be able to give us homework!"

"It's like he expects to keep the job," Justin added, "You don't think he has anything to do with Professor Lupin being sick, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Elizabeth said, "He's been after that job for years, hasn't he? He wasn't happy at all he missed on it again."

They reached the Great Hall and Elizabeth told her friends she'd see them after lunch. Instead of the Hufflepuff table today, she made her way to the Gryffindor one right next to it and sat down next to Hermione, whose face was—as usual—hidden behind a book. Elizabeth paid it no mind as she looked to the staff table. Sure enough, Professor Lupin wasn't there.

"Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts today," Elizabeth said, turning to Harry and Ron across from her, "Apparently Professor Lupin is ill."

"So they had _Snape_ teaching?" Ron asked, "Whose idea was that?"

"He must know what he's doing," Hermione said, putting down her book, "They wouldn't ask him to fill in otherwise."

"Hermione, he's been turned down for that job for years," Harry countered, "There has to be a reason."

"That was exactly my thought!" Elizabeth said, "It has to be because he expects too much. Do you know what he had us studying today? Werewolves!"

"Werewolves?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "That's far above what third years should be learning."

"Not only that, but he assigned us a two-roll essay on them," Elizabeth said, "I hope Professor Lupin will be back soon."

"Yeah, the last thing I want is to sit through Defense Against the Dark Arts with him as a teacher," Ron groaned.

Luckily, it turned out the Gryffindors didn't have to. Elizabeth learned that Professor Lupin was back to teaching by the time her friends had Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Plus, the following week when the Hufflepuffs returned to the class, Professor Lupin dismissed the homework that Snape had given them.

Elizabeth was really glad for that. Especially as mid-October came and something she'd been waiting for since the start of the year was announced: The first Hogsmeade visit.

"It's on Halloween," Tobias said with a grin as he sat next to Elizabeth in the Hufflepuff common room, "I can't wait to show you around Hogsmeade."

"I can't wait for it either," Elizabeth returned Tobias's grin. She'd been getting to spend a lot more time with him lately, really getting to know him and learning how sweet he was.

Elizabeth already couldn't wait for Halloween. The Hogwarts feast would be great enough, but being able to spend the whole day with Tobias...She was looking forward to it.

At least, she was until the next day when she walked into Herbology. It wasn't until she saw Harry as they has at their usual tray that she remembered Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade. He was going to have to stay behind in the castle while other third years left. That was going to put a dark cloud over Elizabeth's date.

Though Elizabeth had something else to distract her from that. She couldn't help but notice that Ron seemed to be avoiding Hermione, specifically making sure to sit as far from her as possible during class.

"Did I miss something?" Elizabeth asked.

"That monster of hers attacked Scabbers last night," Ron said irritably.

"Crookshanks is a cat, not a _monster_—"

"Is Scabbers okay?" Elizabeth cut Hermione off, looking to Ron, who'd just thrown a handful of the beans they were collecting into the nearby bucket, half of which splattering to the floor instead and bursting into flowers.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," Ron answered, "He's terrified Crookshanks is going to go after him again."

"I'm sure Scabbers will be okay," Elizabeth said kindly, "He just needs a nice, long day of rest."

"Which is exactly what he'll get," Ron said, "I made sure the door was shut securely. Crookshanks won't be able to get in our room."

Hermione made a face and looked like she was about to say something, but luckily held herself back. Elizabeth looked over to Harry, who returned her look with one of his own. It was clear they were both thinking the same thing. Something was going to have to be done or else a cat and a rat were going to ruin Hermione and Ron's friendship.

**xxxxx**

The upcoming Hogsmeade visit seemed to smooth things over with Ron and Hermione. It seemed everyone could talk of nothing else. The only third year who didn't seem to be looking forward to Halloween was Harry. Elizabeth couldn't help but always feel guilty about getting to go to Hogsmeade while Harry couldn't.

Several times, Elizabeth thought about skipping the Hogsmeade visit. She knew Harry would argue if she told him she'd stay with him, especially knowing she had a date. But Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to enjoy the date, knowing Harry was left behind.

So just a few days before Halloween, Elizabeth made up her mind. She knew she was going to have to make it up to Tobias later. Maybe it'd be easier if he just thought she was sick and couldn't make it, rather than she was purposely skipping to be with a friend...She did feel guilty about bailing on her boyfriend, but she just kept telling herself that there would be more Hogsmeade trips. She just wanted to make this first one easier on Harry when everyone left and he couldn't.

Besides, she told herself, they had to catch Sirius Black soon. Harry most likely would be able to go to the next Hogsmeade trip.

Halloween morning came, and Elizabeth woke up around the same time as the others, but she didn't get up. Her heart was pounding with anticipation of what she was trying to pull off.

"Elizabeth?" Sally-Anne drew back some of the curtains on Elizabeth's bed, "You okay? You're usually the first up."

Elizabeth faked a groan, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Oh no, you're not sick, are you?" Megan asked, "It's Hogsmeade trip! You have to come!"

"Don't feel like it," Elizabeth said through the pillow, "You go on. I think I'll just sleep all day."

"What about Tobias?" Hannah asked, "Didn't you have that date?"

Elizabeth just groaned again. She didn't need a guilt trip. She just needed to remember she was doing this for her best friend. Apparently, the groan was convincing because she felt one of the girls pulling the blankets up around her more.

"Get some rest," Hannah said, "We'll let Tobias know you're sick. Hopefully you'll be better in time for the feast."

Elizabeth stayed still, listening to her roommates leaving and heard the door softly close behind her. She continued to lay in her bed for a few more minutes, wanting to be sure none of them were going to come back in case they forgot something. The wait was agonizing, especially with how quiet the room was.

Finally, Elizabeth glanced at her watch on the nightstand. It'd been ten minutes. They had to be well into breakfast by now. So she sat up, pushing on her glasses and going to get dressed, though she went back to sit on her bed, pulling the curtains closed around her just in case. She had to wait at least another half hour...Long enough that everyone would be gone...

Elizabeth tried to read during that time, but she found herself constantly looking at her watch. Counting the seconds until she was sure classmates would be gone down to Hogwarts, off to enjoy themselves...Finally, she felt enough time had passed. Elizabeth got up, putting away her book and left the dormitory.

The common room was mostly empty, save for a few first and second years. Much to Elizabeth's annoyance, Zacharias was one of them. And he was coming over to her.

"Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?" he asked, following Elizabeth towards the common room entrance, "Aren't you a third year?"

"I'm not feeling well, Zacharias," Elizabeth said, "I'm going to the hospital wing."

Elizabeth slipped on out of the common room and headed up the stairs. Though as she started on up from the entrance hall, she suddenly stopped. Where was she even going to begin to look for Harry? She frowned, figuring she was going to have to start somewhere. So she made her way on up the stairs, checking the library first, but he wasn't there. She checked their usual hangout spots—inside, anyway. Outside it was quite windy, so she didn't think he'd be there—but no sign of him. Elizabeth stopped along one corridor, frowning, starting to wonder if she had made a mistake. Maybe Harry was up in the Gryffindor common room...

Then she suddenly saw him come out of a room up ahead and she grinned, hurrying over.

"Harry, hi!" she said, then stumbled to a stop as Professor Lupin appeared at the door behind Harry.

"It looks like you have a friend staying behind," Professor Lupin said, "I'll see you later."

Professor Lupin headed back into his office, and Harry stared at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Elizabeth felt her face flush a little and she tried to hide it by starting to walk on down the hall.

"I was feeling sick this morning," she said, "I didn't want to risk going to Hogsmeade and it getting worse. But I'm better now."

She could see Harry watching her from the corner of her eye. She tried not to squirm.

"By feeling sick, you don't mean..." Harry said slowly, then Elizabeth suddenly realized a big flaw in her plan.

"Oh, no, no," Elizabeth assured Harry quickly, "Nothing like that. It wasn't that feeling of dread sick." Wanting a change of subject, Elizabeth looked to Harry, "So, what were you doing in Professor Lupin's office?"

"He invited me for tea," Harry said, "We talked for a bit, but Snape came in, bringing Professor Lupin this goblet of something...Said it was some potion to help because he was feeling under the weather. But Lupin still drank it."

"He..._what_?" Elizabeth stumbled to a stop, staring at Harry with wide eyes, "What...Does he _know_ Snape's after his job?"

"I told him," Harry said, "He didn't seem to mind, though...Snape hates him, but for some reason, Lupin trusts him to make some potion."

"I wonder if Snape is doing this to him..." Elizabeth looked out the window next to them, "I mean, Lupin was sick enough that he couldn't teach just last month. Maybe Snape's the reason he's getting sick? Or maybe he came here sick? I mean, he didn't look too well when we first met him on the train..."

"I don't know," Harry said, "We can't really do anything, though, can we? As long as Professor Lupin keeps walking in that door to teach..."

"Yeah, I don't think we can really do anything," Elizabeth said, "Maybe Snape really is trying to help Lupin?"

Harry gave a snort that showed he didn't believe that was possible. And honestly, Elizabeth agreed. Snape never wanted to help anyone. Except himself.

"How's Quidditch training going?" Elizabeth asked, "The match with Slytherin is in a week."

"It's great," Harry replied, "We're playing better than ever. Oliver is obsessing on that Quidditch Cup, more than any of us, but it is his final year."

"You'll have to beat the Hufflepuffs first," Elizabeth said, smirking, "My brother's on the team, and he's really good. Plus, we have Cedric."

The two talked of Quidditch for the rest of the afternoon, playfully arguing about whether the Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors were better. Seeing Harry happy and enjoying himself made pretending sick worth it for Elizabeth. She wouldn't be able to enjoy Hogsmeade knowing Harry was here on his own.

Elizabeth paused at a window late in the afternoon, looking out over the grounds. It was still light out, and most students were still at Hogsmeade. She could see dementors gliding along near the school gates. All at once, she suddenly remembered why Harry hadn't been allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but she knew better than to talk about it. There always had to be a right time to talk to Harry about certain things. And when he was actually happy and enjoying himself was not the time to remind him about Sirius Black.

"I should get back to the Hufflepuff common room..." Elizabeth said instead, "I don't know when everyone is going to start returning, but I want to meet my friends."

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione will probably be back soon, too," Harry said, looking to Elizabeth, "Thanks."

Elizabeth grinned back at Harry. She had a feeling he suspected she'd never been sick that morning, but he wasn't going to question it.

"Don't mention it," she said, "See you in the morning."

Elizabeth turned, heading on back towards the Hufflepuff common room, humming a little to herself. She might have missed out on a date with Tobias, but today was a good day.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

When Elizabeth got back to the common room, she was immediately greeted by Tobias, coming up to her with a grin.

"Sally-Anne told me you were feeling sick this morning, are you okay now?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm much better now," Elizabeth said with a grin, a small jab of guilt worming into her stomach. Lying to Tobias didn't feel great at all...

"That's good," Tobias said, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of chocolate frogs—Elizabeth's favorite sweet, and she was an avid collector of the cards, "I figured you could use a get well present."

Elizabeth grinned softly, taking the chocolate frogs. How did she manage to get such a sweet boyfriend? Maybe she should just tell him she skipped to help out a friend...

"Come on, the feast should be starting," Tobias said, jerking Elizabeth from her thoughts.

Elizabeth went to put the chocolate frogs on her nightstand in her dormitory before meeting back up with Tobias, heading upstairs for dinner. She kept struggling with whether she should tell Tobias the truth all the way to the Great Hall, and as they sat down along the Hufflepuff table.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Tobias asked, "Are you still feeling unwell?"

Elizabeth sighed. Tobias really made this difficult, didn't he?

"I wasn't feeling sick today," she admitted, staring down at her plate of food, stabbing at her steak-and-kidney pie with a fork.

"What?"

"I..." Elizabeth sighed, unable to look at her boyfriend, "I have a friend who can't go to Hogsmeade, doesn't have permission. I didn't think I'd be able to enjoy myself knowing he was left behind. He's been really upset about not being able to go..."

"So...So you stood me up to hang out with your friend?"

Elizabeth flinched a little. The way Tobias asked that...

"I know it was a stupid thing," Elizabeth said, "I...I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have," Tobias said simply. Elizabeth glanced at him, but immediately wished she hadn't considering the hurt look on his face.

"Tobias, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said softly, "I really am...I should have told you. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

Tobias only gave a nod and Elizabeth frowned, turning back to her food, though she'd suddenly lost her appetite. Where before she'd been looking to the Halloween Feast and spending time with Tobias, it was now a quiet, awkward experience. Well, as quiet as it could be with everyone talking excitedly around them, most of whom were sharing stories with others about Hogsmeade.

Elizabeth stayed quiet herself, unsure what to say to make things right. She couldn't blame Tobias for being upset with her. After all, she had pretty much stood him up to be with a friend. Maybe the whole thing had been one big mistake...Maybe she should have just gone to Hogsmeade instead...

It was too late to change it now. She'd made her decision, now she had to deal with the consequences. She should have known she couldn't skip a date with her boyfriend and get away without anything happening...All she could do was hope that Tobias would forgive her.

Elizabeth found herself glad when the feast was over. She told Tobias goodnight before heading on towards the girl's dormitory, her roommates chatting happily around her about Hogsmeade. Elizabeth had just pulled out her pajamas, about to change, when there was a knock on the door and one of their female prefects leaned in.

"Everyone put your things down," she said, "Professor Sprout wants everyone in the common room."

"What's going on?" Susan asked, dropping the nightgown she'd just pulled up.

"I don't know, we were just told to get everyone to the common room," the prefect said before leaving.

Elizabeth had no idea what was going on. It couldn't be anything serious, could it? After all, she had been telling Harry the truth earlier when she said she hadn't been having feelings of dread that day. Sure, she didn't always have them every time something bad would happen, but usually if it was something huge.

Elizabeth followed everyone into the common room, where students were gathered, all looking confused. Lewis was nearby, and immediately made his way over to Elizabeth.

"Cedric doesn't know what's happening," he said, "Just that something bad as happened. He said Professor Sprout will let us know once everyone's here."

The common room was full of the buzz of confused Hufflepuffs, and the second Professor Sprout entered the common room, there was a rush of students hurrying forward to ask what was going on.

"Settle down, everyone, settle down," Professor Sprout called, barely visible among the students since she wasn't much taller than Elizabeth, "There's been an incident, and for the safety of everyone, we're all returning to the Great Hall for the night."

"What happened?" Wayne called nearby.

"There was a break-in," Professor Sprout said, "Sirius Black has managed to get into the castle."

Elizabeth's hands flew over her mouth, her heart beginning to race as there was confused and frightened murmuring around the room. Sirius Black had gotten into the castle? How long had he been there? Was Harry okay? Harry was supposed to be safe here, but the fact Black had gotten in...

Elizabeth headed on with the rest of the Hufflepuffs back to the Great Hall, where the Gryffindors already were. Elizabeth immediately hurried over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione off to the side of the group.

"What's going on? What happened?" she asked, "Professor Sprout said Black was spotted in the castle."

"He tried to get into the common room," Hermione said weakly, her face pale, "He attacked the Fat Lady, the portrait outside our common room, because she wouldn't let him in without the password."

Elizabeth felt sick, staring at her friends in shock. Sirius Black not only got into the castle, but all the way up to the Gryffindor tower? How had she not sensed something was coming? Sure, Elizabeth didn't get her gut feelings on everything, but she usually did when something hugely dangerous, like this attack, was coming.

"Are you sure this wasn't why you felt sick this morning?" Harry asked, apparently thinking along the same lines as Elizabeth.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking between them. Elizabeth flushed.

"I get...gut feelings sometimes," she said, "Usually when something bad is about to happen. I was sick this morning, didn't go to Hogsmeade. But it had nothing to do with this."

"Of course it didn't," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes, "That sounds like that Divination nonsense—"

"Divination isn't nonsense," Elizabeth said hotly.

The Great Hall doors opened and Elizabeth looked over to see the Ravenclaws had joined the crowds now. At some point, the Slytherins had come in while Elizabeth wasn't paying attention.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore called across the hall, waving for silence, "I am afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." Dumbledore looked over to where Ron's older brother, Percy, was standing with a tall girl with blond hair, "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Elizabeth glanced over to where Cedric was standing with the other Hufflepuff prefects. He was talking with Lewis, both looking worried. Elizabeth noticed Tobias nearby and she gave him a weak grin. He held her gaze for a moment before looking away and Elizabeth felt her chest tighten. She really had screwed up. She just hoped she'd get a chance to make it up to him.

"Oh yes," Professor Dumbledore went on, "You'll be needing this."

Dumbledore gave his wand a wave, causing the tables to fly to the walls and in their place, hundreds of plush sleeping bags appeared along the floor.

Elizabeth grabbed a sleeping bag and followed her friends to a corner of the room, where Lewis was nearby.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione asked softly, keeping her voice low since Percy was walking around, threatening to take points from anyone he caught talking.

"I don't think we'd be here, and the teachers searching, otherwise," Elizabeth whispered, climbing into her sleeping bag and pulling off her glasses, slipping them into a pouch on the side to protect them from being stepped on.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione whispered, "The one night we weren't in the tower..."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," Ron said, "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Elizabeth flinched a little at that thought. To think just barely half an hour ago, she'd been sitting in this room in an awkward dinner with her boyfriend, and Black could have come walking through the doors...

Percy called for lights out a few minutes later, and the candles overhead went dim. Stars reflecting the night sky overhead twinkled on the enchanted ceiling, but it was little more than a blur of pale lights to Elizabeth without her glasses. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Why hadn't she sensed it? She thought Divination was supposed to be helping her. She did really enjoy the class...But somehow, she hadn't gotten that usual feeling of dread...Was she actually not open to the Sight like she thought she was? Maybe everything in the past was just a bunch of wild coincidences...

And was Black still wandering the halls? What would happen if one of the teachers came across him? Or if he came to the Great Hall? The only thing guarding the sleeping students was a group of fifth-to-seventh-year prefects. Mostly underage witches and wizards. Against a madman who'd killed dozens in one curse and not caring...

Those thoughts swam through Elizabeth's mind well into her dreams and she had a restless night sleep. And as the next morning came, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all.

"You slept through it," Harry whispered as Elizabeth sat up, pushing her glasses on, "Professor Dumbledore and Snape were talking last night...Apparently Snape thinks someone in the castle helped Black get in..."

"Why would someone do that?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, "Who...Who would be daft enough to help a madman?"

"Maybe it's Snape who's helping him," Ron whispered, "Everyone knows he hates Harry. Maybe he helped, hoping Black would off Harry and he wouldn't have to deal with him."

"But Snape was warning Dumbledore!" Hermione said, then lowered her voice as students around turned towards them, "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he was covering his tracks," Ron shrugged, "Trying not to look guilty."

"We thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before," Elizabeth reminded them, "Remember how that turned out?"

"Gryffindors, Gryffindors over here!" Percy called loudly from one end of the hall, "Time to return to the common rooms! I'm sure you all want a fresh change of clothes!"

"We'd better go," Harry said, heading off with Hermione and Ron.

Elizabeth sighed, heading off with the Hufflepuffs, where Cedric was rounding everyone up with the other prefects. Elizabeth noticed Tobias, but he didn't seem to see her. Elizabeth frowned, trying to ignore it. She would just have to get a chance to talk to him, really explain what she was doing yesterday. Maybe he'd forgive her, give her a chance to make it up to him...

Unfortunately, Elizabeth didn't get a chance over the next week. Tobias seemed to never be around, no matter what Elizabeth did to try and catch his attention. At the same time, the weather was turning more and more foul. It was as if the weather was mocking Elizabeth's mood. And the fact that the first Quidditch match of the season was approaching that weekend. It seemed the first match was going to be a miserable one.

And the Thursday before the match, Lewis and Cedric came into the common room with news that made the first match seem even worse.

"Slytherin's not playing against Gryffindor," Cedric said, "We are."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up straighter in her chair, "But you haven't been training for a match coming up that soon!"

"We'll be ready," Cedric said confidently, "Not looking forward to playing in this storm, though."

"I bet that's the real reason Slytherin backed out," Lewis said sourly, "They claim it's because Malfoy's still healing."

"There's nothing wrong with that git's arm," Elizabeth hissed, "Harry told me that the hippogriff barely scratched him."

There was nothing that could be done, however. The Slytherins had backed out of the match, so the Hufflepuffs were going to have to play.

Elizabeth planned to talk to Harry about this the following day, but she didn't get to talk with him, Hermione, or Ron until after dinner. Well, she saw Harry and Hermione in the library. Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ron?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down, putting her bag down next to her.

"Detention," Harry said, "Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts today, apparently Professor Lupin was ill—"

"Again?" Elizabeth asked, "He was ill last month, too."

"I know, I hope nothing is wrong with him," Hermione said worriedly.

"Do you think it's something to do with that potion Snape gave him last weekend?" Harry asked, "Maybe he's done something."

"Honestly, we talked about this already," Hermione said, "I don't think Snape would poison Professor Lupin right in front of you, Harry."

"What if he did, though?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean, we've been wrong about Snape before, but we all know he's always been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job..."

"Yes, but purposely attacking another teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Look at it this way," Elizabeth said, "Snape gives Professor Lupin some potion, and suddenly he's too sick to teach? Something doesn't add up. Maybe he was behind why Professor Lupin couldn't teach last month, too."

A streak of lightning flashed outside the window near them, and Hermione was staring out the window with that loon on her face that meant she was thinking something over.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, "We should get going. Curfew is going to be soon."

Elizabeth nodded and got to her feet. She bade her friends goodnight, then headed off from the library, hoping the weather would clear up for the match the next day.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten:**_

Elizabeth paced nervously by the window in the Hospital Wing, her eyes stinging with tears, constantly glancing over to where Harry lay unconscious on one of the beds. Elizabeth wasn't the only one there. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team—minus their captain, Oliver Wood—were around Harry's bed, and Hermione and Ron were there as well. All of them as soaked through as Elizabeth was.

Why had dementors decided to show up in the middle of the first match of the season? It had been going well. Hufflepuff had been in the lead. They were on their way to winning the opening match...Then dementors came to the field, and Harry fell from his broom...

"Lucky the ground was so soft," Fred said nearby, and Elizabeth turned back to them.

"I thought he was dead for sure," said one of the Chasers. Elizabeth wasn't sure what her name was.

"But he didn't even break his glasses," Ron said in relief as Elizabeth came back over.

"I've never been so terrified..." she said softly.

In the next moment, Harry's eyes opened and Elizabeth gave a huge sigh of relief. He was awake...

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat up quickly. Elizabeth resisted the urge to move forward and get him to lay back down.

"You fell off," Fred said, "Must've been—what—fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said another of the Chasers. Elizabeth flinched a little at the idea.

"But the match," Harry said, "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

Everyone glanced around at each other, and Elizabeth squirmed a little where she was standing.

"Cedric caught the Snitch," Elizabeth finally said, "Maybe a few seconds after you fell...He wanted to call off the match and redo it, say it wasn't a fair win. But your captain disagreed."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Still in the showers," Fred answered, "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry groaned and hid his face against his knees. Elizabeth couldn't help but move forward this time, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Harry," Fred said, taking Harry's other shoulder, "You've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," George added.

"It's not over yet. We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..."

"I'm right here," Elizabeth said, "Hufflepuff, remember?"

"That's right, we don't want you telling our secrets to the Hufflepuff team," George said with a smirk. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, though she had to admit, humor was nice.

Madam Pomfrey came over, telling the Quidditch team to let Harry rest, though she let Hermione, Ron and Elizabeth stay. The three of them took chairs around the bed as Harry finally looked up.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione whispered, "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away...He was furious they'd come on the grounds. We heard him—"

"It was terrifying," Elizabeth whispered, "Not just Dumbledore, but...When you fell, we all thought you'd..."

She trailed off, looking to Ron and Hermione before turning back to Harry. He looked distracted, a frown on his face. Ron and Hermione both looked nervous, though Elizabeth reached out and put a hand on Harry's arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked instead.

Elizabeth shifted a little in her seat.

"Harry...Your broom hit the Whomping Willow," she said softly, figuring it would be better to get it over with, "Professor Flitwick brought what he could salvage, but..."

Elizabeth sighed, motioning to a bag of broken broom pieces on the nightstand.

"There's no way to repair it," she said, feeling her chest tighten at the horrified look on Harry's face as he took the shattered remains of his broom.

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth didn't return to the Hufflepuff common room until after dinner that night, despite being soaked through in her clothes. The clothes had dried by the time she'd returned to the common room, but they felt odd and stiff on her. She was eager to get into some warm pajamas and get some sleep.

However, as soon as Elizabeth came into the common room, Tobias came up to her. Elizabeth froze, just staring. She hadn't really gotten to talk to Tobias since Halloween...She'd been dreading the idea that he'd just walk up and break up with her over what happened...

"Can I talk with you a moment?" Tobias asked, and Elizabeth felt her heart racing.

"Uh, sure," she squeaked, following Tobias over to a corner of the common room, where they stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Elizabeth kept glancing up at him, to see him staring at her, as if trying to find what to say. Elizabeth cleared her throat, finally deciding someone needed to speak.

"Listen, Tobias, I'm really sorry," Elizabeth said weakly, "I...I was really stupid on Halloween. That Hogsmeade trip was supposed to be our date. I really shouldn't have ditched you like that, let alone lied to you...I'm so sorry..."

Tobias sighed, watching Elizabeth. She found herself holding her breath, waiting for his response as she stared at him...

"Okay," he said softly, "I mean, you were trying to help a friend...I just wish you would have told me from the start."

"Would...Would you have minded?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Of course I would," Tobias said, "We had been planning that date from the beginning of the year. But I would at least understand you wanting to help a friend."

Elizabeth felt even guiltier than before at that. She looked down again, brushing back her hair.

"I'm really sorry, Tobias," she said softly, "Can...Will you please let me make this up to you?"

"Yeah, of course," Tobias said, leaning closer and kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, "Just...Please don't lie to me again?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, grinning at Tobias, relief rushing through her. He wasn't going to break up with her. She was getting a second chance. "I promise. I won't let this happen again. And next Hogsmeade trip, we'll have that date."

"Good," Tobias said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded, watching Tobias leave before she headed towards the girls' dormitories, her spirit lighter. Harry was okay. Things were looking even better with Tobias...Things were starting to get better.

At least, they were until the next day. Elizabeth had spent most of the day with Tobias, but late in the afternoon, she went to go visit Harry in the hospital wing, skipping dinner to do so. When she reached the hospital wing, Harry was alone and Elizabeth went over, sitting next to the bed.

"Hermione and Ron went to dinner," Harry said before Elizabeth could ask and she grinned at him.

"How're you doing?" she asked instead, "With everything."

"I'm okay," Harry said, then paused, "I...Can I tell you something, and you not mention it to Hermione or Ron? I know how they'll react and...Well, I know you'll understand better."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

Harry sighed, looking down at his dinner tray.

"Never mind," he said, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked softly, "Harry...Is this about the dementors?"

"No," Harry said, then paused, "Well, partly. It's...I was probably just imagining things, but...Right before the dementors showed up, I thought I saw a grim again. In the stands."

Elizabeth felt cold, watching Harry. She could tell he was serious. He really did believe he saw the grim...That, added to what happened, and Black on the loose...

"Well...you're still alive," Elizabeth managed weakly, "That's something. And I've never heard of someone being stalked by a grim...It was dark out there, the storm was raging. Maybe it was just a trick of the light?"

"Maybe," Harry said slowly, then looked to Elizabeth, "What if a grim is following me? I mean, with Sirius Black after me..."

"You think the grim is a warning that he's going to get to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's already gotten into the castle once."

"Well...A grim is just an omen..." Elizabeth said, trying to cheer Harry up, "Maybe it's more just a warning, telling you to brace yourself. You can fight back. Not let the grim get to you. You're stubborn like that. I mean, you have this weird knack for surviving the unsurvivable."

A small grin formed on Harry's face at that, and Elizabeth grinned back.

"And I was thinking," Elizabeth said, trying to keep the topic cheerful, "I have a Comet Two-Sixty. I know it's no Nimbus, but...You're welcome to borrow my broom until you can get a new one."

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Harry said, though he didn't sound that pleased about it as he looked over to the bag on his nightstand. Apparently he wasn't willing to give up his shattered Nimbus.

"I'm really sorry about your broom," Elizabeth said, "Maybe you could get another Nimbus. Or a Firebolt."

"Yeah, if I wanted to spend every last galleon in my vault," Harry said sarcastically, "I'll probably just get another Nimbus..."

Harry seemed reluctant to buy a broom, however. Through all of the next month, he borrowed Elizabeth's during Quidditch practice. Elizabeth didn't mind, however. She was more focused on other things.

She had set herself to spending more time with Tobias. Of course, she still spent time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she didn't want to let herself start ignoring her boyfriend for anything. She often spent afternoons after dinner in the common room with him, working on homework. Tobias was a great help with helping Elizabeth understand Astronomy more.

As November rolled into December, Elizabeth signed up to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break. She wanted to be there for Harry, who until coming to Hogwarts had nothing in way of Christmas. But also, Elizabeth knew her Aunt Ginger was now heavily pregnant and she didn't want to be around the mood swings.

Lewis signed up to stay as well. He claimed it was because it was his O.W.L. year and he wanted to study, but Elizabeth knew he was doing it to make sure she stayed out of trouble. Elizabeth thought he was being overbearing. After all, she hadn't gotten herself into any trouble since the school year started. But he obviously hadn't forgotten the previous Christmas where Elizabeth turned herself into a cat-person.

Elizabeth didn't let herself worry about that, however. She had something better to think about. The last day of the term, there was going to be another Hogsmeade trip. And this time, Elizabeth was set on going with Tobias. She doubted the 'faking sick' would work again, and honestly, she didn't want to try it again. She wanted to spend a day with Tobias, especially since it was the last day before the holidays began.

So when the Hogsmeade trip came along, Elizabeth bundled up warmly in her favorite long-sleeved dress and thick leggings, pushing a nice headband into her hair before grabbing her winter cloak and headed into the common room.

"Elizabeth," Tobias said, coming over to her, "You look really nice."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, feeling herself blush, "Looking forward to that tour of Hogsmeade."

"Then let's go," Tobias said, holding his arm out to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grinned, wrapping her arm around his as he led her off from the room.

"Hogsmeade is great," he said as they started from the castle, "I can't wait to show you everything."

"I definitely want to see some shops," Elizabeth said, "I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet. My Aunt Ginger is going to have a baby in a couple of months. It'd be nice to get her something for it."

"Yeah, I know of a good place."

It was nice, getting this time with Tobias. Elizabeth enjoyed chatting as they made their way to Hogsmeade, and once in the town, she was instantly impressed.

The entire town was blanketed in snow, while a light snow was currently falling. Shops lined the street they were along, and more streets went off on different side streets lined with houses.

Shopping with Tobias was fun. He gave her a tour of Hogsmeade, showing her one shop after the next. They spent quite a lot of time in Honeydukes Sweet Shop, going from one sweet to the next. Elizabeth did most of her Christmas shopping there. The place was quickly becoming Elizabeth's favorite, even though they'd only been through a few small shops before there. But Elizabeth was always one for a bit of a sweet tooth, so a candy shop was a place Elizabeth really loved. Even though she was mostly shopping for others, she couldn't help but pick up sweets for herself as well.

Once done at Honeydukes, Elizabeth and Tobias also stopped by a small toy shop where Elizabeth found a very plush stuffed phoenix for her future niece-or-nephew. The snow was getting heavier and the wind stronger as they left the store, and Elizabeth pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

"How about we head to the Three Broomsticks?" Tobias asked over the wind, "I'll treat you to butterbeer. It's the best stuff, will really warm you up."

"Sounds great," Elizabeth said, following Tobias along the street to a pub nearby.

Inside was warm and noisy, reminding Elizabeth a little of The Leaky Cauldron. Tobias led Elizabeth through, passing a table where Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were chatting with the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Elizabeth glanced their way but she figured their conversation was private so didn't think much on it as she and Tobias found a table to themselves in one corner of the pub. Tobias went over to the bar, then returned with two mugs of butterbeer, handing one to Elizabeth.

"Thanks," Elizabeth gave her boyfriend a smile, "You were right. Hogsmeade is amazing."

"Today's been really nice," Tobias said, "We haven't really had a chance to have a real date, have we?"

Elizabeth blushed at that, looking down at her butterbeer. They would have had another date if she hadn't bailed the last time. Elizabeth took a sip of her butterbeer, closing her eyes at the warming feeling going through her. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked back at Tobias again.

"Not since Aunt Ginger's wedding," Elizabeth said, "But you're right. This is really nice."

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!"

Elizabeth jerked, spilling her butterbeer across the table as she turned in her seat at Hagrid's outburst nearby. Most of the bar had suddenly gone quiet and turned towards the noise.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked in surprise.

"I met him!" Hagrid said loudly, "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they were killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flying motorbike he used ter ride."

Elizabeth went cold, despite the warmth of the inn, and the butterbeer dripping onto her cloak over her lap. Hagrid was talking about Sirius Black...And Harry. Sure, they knew Black was after Harry, but...He'd shown up just moments after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed by a backfired curse?

"Never occurred to me what he was doin' there," Hagrid said, "I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!"

The entire bar was quiet now, staring over towards Hagrid. Elizabeth gripped her cloak in her lap. She knew a bit about Secret-Keepers. Her mother talked about considering having the Fidelius Charm done on their home during the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If Black had been the Potter's Secret-Keeper, but they still were dead...He had to have betrayed them...

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lilly an' James?" Hagrid went on, "It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him—' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore', he says."

"I...I'm sorry, Tobias, but I need to go," Elizabeth managed, getting to her feet. Harry...He would want to know this. She had to get back to the castle, let him know what he heard.

"I'll talk to you later, I promise," Elizabeth said, pulling her cloak on and heading out of the Three Broomsticks, out into the cold winter air, not even looking if Tobias was following. She just knew she needed to get back to the castle. How was she supposed to enjoy a date with what she just heard held over her? Sirius Black had been a close enough friend that he'd been Harry's parents' Secret-Keeper...Had been Harry's godfather...

Harry deserved to know the truth. That the man responsible He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killing his parents had once been their best friend...Harry needed to know. She would just have to worry about Tobias's reaction later.

Elizabeth, unfortunately, didn't find Harry back at the castle. She didn't see him again until dinner that night, and Elizabeth couldn't talk with him since Percy was nearby. Elizabeth tried, instead, to go apologize to Tobias for running off on him, but he wasn't at dinner. Elizabeth tried not to read too much into it. Things were going well with Tobias, after all. He'd overheard the same thing she did at the Three Broomsticks. He'd have to understand why she needed to leave in a hurry.

Elizabeth didn't each much of the dinner, and soon just got up and headed into the entrance hall, waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come out. When they finally did, Harry just went right past her and up the stairs.

"Harry?" Elizabeth asked, starting after, but Hermione took her arm and held her back.

"We need to talk," she said.

"But I have something I need to tell Harry," Elizabeth looked over to Hermione, "Something I overheard at Hogsmeade—"

"He knows already," Ron said, "He was in Hogsmeade."

"What? How?"

"Come on, we'll explain everything."

Elizabeth, confused, followed Hermione and Harry into one of the study rooms they often hung out together in when the weather was too rainy or cold to go out to the courtyards. It was empty now, as most people were either at dinner, or packing in their common rooms to head home for the holidays the next day.

"Fred and George had this map of Hogwarts and gave it to Harry," Ron said, "It had this passage to Honeydukes on it, and he used it to get to Hogsmeade. He found us there, and we went to the Three Broomsticks...We were there when Professor McGonagall came in with Hagrid and Fudge."

"So...So Harry heard?" Elizabeth asked softly, "About Black being his godfather, how he was his parents' friend?"

"And how Black killed another of their friends, Peter Pettigrew," Hermione said softly, "When he blew up that street of Muggles..."

"No wonder he looked so pale..." Elizabeth whispered, "I...I thought he deserved to know, but...Finding out like that?"

"We're worried about him," Ron said, "I mean...You don't think he'd...Well, that he'd try to go after Black, do you?"

"I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to," Elizabeth said bitterly.

"What?" Hermione's voice was high, "Elizabeth, he could get himself killed!"

"I didn't say he should!" Elizabeth protested, "I just said, I can't blame him for wanting revenge. I mean, my father was killed by a Death Eater. That alone is enough to make me hate him. I'm glad he's rotting in Azkaban. But if it turned out the man used to be his friend? Of course I'd want him dead."

Ron and Hermione fell silent, glancing at each other, and Elizabeth sighed.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow," she said, "Maybe he'll have calmed down by then. We'll talk to him and make sure he's okay. I mean, the holidays are starting, that should help take his mind off things."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning to the sound of her roommates chatting while they packed. Elizabeth got dressed quickly, heading to the common room. She wanted to catch Tobias before he left to wish him a Happy Christmas, and she did indeed find him just as he was pulling his trunk from the boy's dormitories.

"Tobias," Elizabeth said, hurrying over to him, "I was hoping to catch you."

"Yeah, I just finished breakfast and I'm heading down to the train," Tobias said a bit quickly, "Happy Christmas, Elizabeth. I'll see you when I'm back."

"What?" Elizabeth hurried to keep up with her boyfriend, "Is this about yesterday? Tobias, I'm sorry, I just...I guess I freaked out a little. Can we not leave the holidays on bad terms?"

Tobias sighed, putting down the end of his trunk and looked fully at Elizabeth.

"I wasn't thinking to, I was hoping to just head on out without having to have this conversation..."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"I just..." Tobias started, then sighed, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't think things are working...Between us."

Elizabeth suddenly felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her and she stared at Tobias.

"Wh-what?" she asked weakly, her voice shaking.

"You're great," Tobias said slowly, shifting a little and cleared his throat, "You're a really great girl, Elizabeth. It's just you always seem somewhere else, even when we're supposed to be together...I can't be your boyfriend when you're constantly heading off to be with someone else. I'm sorry. I just don't think we should date anymore."

Elizabeth felt herself trembling now, staring at Tobias. He cleared his throat again, grabbed his trunk, and left. Elizabeth couldn't move, just standing alone in the tunnel, staring at the closed door separating the Hufflepuff common room from the basement corridor.

Tears were stinging Elizabeth's eyes now. She didn't know what to do. When she woke up, she still had a boyfriend. And now...She didn't.

And it was basically her fault. She kept putting her friends first. She should have known that would push him away...

The porthole opened and, for a fraction of a second, Elizabeth had the wild thought that Tobias was coming back. Though she instantly had that thought squashed when it wasn't Tobias, but Cedric and Lewis that came in. Elizabeth immediately felt herself flushing. She must have looked as bad as she felt because Lewis was instantly over at her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Without even really aware she was doing it, Elizabeth moved forward, wrapping her arms around her brother and hiding her face against his chest, her glasses pushing against the bridge of her nose but she didn't really care.

"I can see this is a sibling thing," Cedric said nearby, "I have to finish packing anyway. Happy Christmas, Lewis, Elizabeth."

"Happy Christmas," Lewis said, then leaning back and lifting Elizabeth's face, "Come on, let's find somewhere out of the way."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, letting Lewis lead her from the common room, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. They walked until they found an empty classroom and the two went in, sitting down against the wall.

"So, what's wrong?" Lewis asked, "What happened?"

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head against her brother's shoulder.

"Tobias and I broke up," she said softly.

Elizabeth felt Lewis' arm tighten on her shoulder, and he was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he finally said through gritted teeth. Elizabeth almost smiled at that. She knew Lewis never had liked her dating.

"He dumped me," Elizabeth said softly, "Just before he left for holidays."

"That git," Lewis hissed, "Dumping you and running so he doesn't have to deal with it? And on the holidays?"

"It's kinda my fault," Elizabeth whispered.

"Of course it's not," Lewis said instantly, straightening up and turning to Elizabeth.

"I think it is," Elizabeth tucked some of her hair back, "I...Sort of kept spending more time with my friends than him...I skipped our first Hogsmeade trip to be with Harry, because he couldn't go and I didn't want him sitting around alone...And yesterday, during our date, I just...I heard something that sort of freaked me out, so I hurried off and just left our date..."

"It sounds more like it's his fault," Lewis said, "Sounds like he was jealous and couldn't take you spending time with friends."

Elizabeth frowned. She really doubted Lewis was right. After all, Tobias was a sweet guy. She was sure she had pushed him away, putting friends over dating. But she knew Lewis was trying to make her feel better. And she appreciated it.

"Thanks, Lewis," Elizabeth said, reaching up and wiping her eyes. She wasn't aware when it was she had started crying...

"Anytime, Liz," Lewis said, "How about we head back to the common room, play some gobstones?"

"That sounds great, but maybe later," Elizabeth said, "Harry...Had some really bad news yesterday. I'd like to check up on him."

"Okay," Lewis said, getting up, "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "Thanks again."

Lewis gave Elizabeth a grin before leaving the room. Elizabeth got herself up, dusting off her skirt before heading out of the room and making her way up to the Gryffindor tower. The castle was getting more quiet now, and when Elizabeth looked out the window, she didn't see any carriages heading to the trains. Apparently students had all left now. Maybe the others were up by now...

Elizabeth had just reached the top of a stairway and turned into the corridor when she walked right into the people she was looking for, all three of them wrapped in warm cloaks.

"Harry! I was just looking for you," Elizabeth said, forcing herself to grin. She hoped her eyes weren't too red, but the way Hermione looked at her told her they were.

"We tried to get you on the mirror," Harry said, "We're going down to visit Hagrid. I want to know why he never told me Black was my parents' friend."

"Oh..." Elizabeth looked over to Hermione and Ron, both of whom looked worried as Harry started off and Elizabeth hurried to catch up. She was about to match pace with Harry, but Hermione took her arm and pulled her back.

"Were you crying?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm okay," Elizabeth whispered back, "I'm more worried about Harry."

Hermione frowned at Elizabeth, but honestly, Elizabeth didn't feel like sharing the news she was single again twice in one morning, so she quickened her step to walk with Harry and Ron. Elizabeth couldn't blame Harry at all for fixating on what he learned yesterday. She just hoped he learned a difference between wanting Black back in Azkaban and actively doing something about it himself...

When they got outside, the cold air hit Elizabeth and she shuddered, tightening her arms around her, suddenly wishing she had her cloak. She huddled up against herself as they hurried down to Hagrid's, and Elizabeth positioned herself among the others for their warmth, and using them to break the wind before it got to her.

After the first few knocks, there wasn't any answer. Elizabeth, starting to feel numb in her face, hands and feet, glanced worriedly at her friends.

"Do you think something's wrong?" she asked.

"Hagrid!" Harry suddenly called loudly, banging on the door, "Hagrid, are you in there?"

Elizabeth shivered, moving closer to Harry next to her for warmth as the door opened, and it was immediately apparent that he had been crying.

"Yeh've heard?" he asked, immediately hugging Harry—and Elizabeth since she was so close. Elizabeth yelped, trying not to collapse under the weight. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione hurried to their rescue and moved Hagrid to a chair in his hut. Elizabeth quickly followed inside, eager for warmth. Immediately, she was met with the sight of Hagrid sinking to a chair and hiding his face in his arms on the table.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, moving closer and resting a hand on the giant man's back.

"What's this, Hagrid?" Harry asked, motioning to a letter lying on the table. Hagrid's response was to cry louder before pushing the letter to Harry, who picked it up and began to read as Elizabeth went over to read over his shoulder:

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._

_However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

"Oh..." Ron said slowly, "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" Hagrid was finally managing to settle down in his crying and looked up at the others, his eyes red, "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A noise nearby made Elizabeth jump, squeaking a little in the process. She spun around, then noticed a massive creature laying on Hagrid's bed. The back half seemed like a normal horse, but the front half was like a massive eagle. Its bird-like head was bent over, eating on something that looked like a ferret.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" Hagrid said, "All on his own! At Christmas!"

Elizabeth glanced at her friends, but didn't say anything. She didn't exactly think the creatures Hagrid called 'interesting' stopped there. Sure, they could be fascinating, but they were often dangerous an illegal. Hippogriffs, however, weren't illegal creatures. Elizabeth knew that as long as they had the proper spells in place to detour Muggles, there was nothing wrong with keeping hippogriffs.

"We'll help you, Hagrid," Elizabeth said, "We'll do some research, find some way to help get Buckbeak off..."

It took nearly half an hour, but Elizabeth and the others finally managed to convince Hagrid that they could help, that they could find a way to free Buckbeak. Slowly, Hagrid began to cheer up, wiping his face and starting to grin at the four.

"I've not bin meself lately," Hagrid said finally, petting Fang who'd come over to him, "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes—"

"We do like them!" Hermione said, which Elizabeth knew was a lie. They never talked about Care of Magical Creatures, except for how boring it was feeding flobberworms all the time.

"An' them dementors makin' me feel ruddy terrible an' all," Hagrid went on, "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban—"

Hagrid cut himself off, focusing on his mug of tea. Elizabeth came over to Hagrid, patting him on the back. He had never talked about Azkaban, and Elizabeth couldn't blame him. Not with the stories she'd heard.

It took time, but they were finally able to cheer Hagrid up as the light grew dim outside. Hagrid insisted on walking them back to the castle and to the Great Hall. Elizabeth looked over and noticed Lewis at the Hufflepuff table.

"Want to come eat dinner with my brother?" she offered, looking to her friends, "I mean, it's holidays, the tables are pretty empty."

They agreed, and Elizabeth led them over to Lewis, all taking seats at the table.

"Feeling better, Liz?" Lewis asked, and Elizabeth felt herself flushing as Harry and Ron gave her a curious look.

"Were you sick?" Harry asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I broke up with Tobias this morning," she said, turning her attention to putting food on her plate.

"Oh, Elizabeth..." Hermione said sympathetically, a hand going over her mouth.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Elizabeth said, not looking up. She didn't want to see the looks of pity her friends most likely had.

At least she had a distraction over the Christmas holidays. Every day, Elizabeth spent her time in the library with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looking up information to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's defense. Elizabeth always felt a bit odd, surrounded by the decorations and spending her time looking up animal trial cases. Most were horrible examples and Elizabeth often lost her appetite before dinner.

If there was one good thing about all of it, Lewis seemed convinced Elizabeth wasn't up to anything involving breaking rules. With Tobias breaking up with her, and Elizabeth throwing herself into the work of helping Hagrid, Lewis seemed satisfied that his sister wouldn't get u to anything dangerous. In fact, he often came over to help them research. After all, he said, having Hagrid as a teacher wasn't a bad thing. He liked the groundskeeper and wanted to help.

Christmas morning came and Elizabeth woke up to a usual small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Elizabeth eagerly went through them, grinning at her gifts. She got a small, wooden jewelry box from her mother, with a flower engraved on the lid. Various sweets from various friends—though Elizabeth wasn't surprised. With Hogsmeade access, she was sure most all third years got their friends sweets from Honeydukes. She'd done the same, after all.

There were only a couple of non-sweets presents. The jewelry box from her mother, a new broom compass from her brother, and a matching bracelet and necklace from her aunt. A new quill and ink set from Hermione...She was always one about practical gifts.

Elizabeth got dressed, deciding to wear the new jewelry from her aunt, and made her way into the Hufflepuff common room where Lewis already was.

"Happy Christmas, Liz," he said with a grin, "Up for a game of Wizard Snap?"

"Sounds great!" Elizabeth said, coming over to her brother. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with just him. Even over their Christmas holiday, they've been spending most of their time in the library with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The two spent the entire morning playing rounds of the explosive card game. It was nice to get time with each other like this, just playing and joking around.

"This is actually really nice," Lewis said halfway through their fourth game, "I've spent so much time studying for my O.W.L.s, or even helping you the past week, I've kind of neglected just relaxing."

When lunch game along, the two made their way upstairs to the Great Hall. As they entered, they noticed the tables were gone. Instead, there was one large, round table in the center of the room where the Heads-of-Houses were already sitting with Filch, Professor Dumbledore, a Slytherin Lewis said was in his year, and a couple of first year Ravenclaws.

They had just sat down when the Great Hall doors opened again and Elizabeth looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived. Elizabeth grinned and waved to them, and they came over and Harry sat next to her.

"Good Christmas?" Elizabeth asked as they made their plates, and Dumbledore donned a large hat with a stuffed vulture on it he got from his Christmas cracker.

"So far, yeah," Harry said with a nod, grinning at Elizabeth.

"You should see what he got!" Ron leaned around Harry, "He has a _Firebolt_!"

Elizabeth dropped her fork in shock, her eyes widening as Lewis choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Someone sent you a Firebolt?" Elizabeth asked weakly, "A _Firebolt_?"

"Who sent you that?" Lewis asked, his own eyes wide.

"I don't know, there wasn't a tag," Harry said, though he was grinning himself, "I won't have to borrow your broom anymore!"

"I don't blame you," Elizabeth shook her head, "That...That's any Quidditch player's dream broom. I don't even play Quidditch but I'd love to use a Firebolt!"

"That broom probably costs more than what Mum makes in a year," Lewis said in disbelief, "Someone must really like you, Harry, to send one anonymously."

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!"

Elizabeth looked up. Sure enough, Professor Trelawney had come into the Great Hall. Elizabeth suddenly realized she'd never seen her Divination teacher outside of the classroom. She couldn't remember a single time Professor Trelawney was ever at the staff table during a meal.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," Professor Trelawney said in her usual mysterious tone, "And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you forgive my lateness..."

Dumbledore quickly welcomed Professor Trelawney, pulling up a chair from midair for her. She took her seat, looking around the table.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" she asked.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore said, "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas day."

"I hope he's okay," Lewis whispered, "He gets sick so often..."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" Professor McGonagall asked. Elizabeth knew their Transfiguration teacher had little respect for the Divination teacher.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," Professor Trelawney replied, glaring at her fellow teacher, "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," Professor McGonagall said sarcastically. Elizabeth kept her gaze down, though she wasn't too happy. She might not believe everything Professor Trelawney said, but she still respected her teacher and thought there was a lot of truth to things she taught.

"If you must know, Minerva," Professor Trelawney said coldly, "I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him—"

"Imagine that."

"I doubt that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger," Professor Dumbledore cut in cheerfully before the two women could argue more, "Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape replied simply.

Elizabeth glanced over at Harry next to him. Lupin was sick, and Snape was making the potion? Just like at Halloween...Elizabeth didn't want to think Snape was up to anything, but...It clicked. Once wa a coincidence. Twice, however?

They didn't get much time to think on it, however. As they ate, Ron started talking about brooms again. Harry told Elizabeth he'd bring it down from the common room to let her see it once they were done eating, maybe they'd all go out and take turns flying it.

Elizabeth agreed eagerly and told the boys she'd meet them in the entrance hall as they headed off, though Hermione stayed behind at the table. Elizabeth hurried to her common room and grabbed her winter cloak before heading back into the entrance hall.

When they finally came down, however, Elizabeth immediately noticed that, even though they were in winter cloaks, bundled up in scarves and hats, neither of them were carrying a broom.

"Where's your Firebolt?" Elizabeth asked, seeing their frowns.

"Hermione went to Professor McGonagall," Ron said bitterly, "She gave her some insane idea that Sirius Black could have sent Harry the broom, so now Professor McGonagall's confiscated the broom. She wants to test it for jinxes."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, horrified, "She wants to...Stripping down a broom like that is...What was Hermione _thinking_? There's no way Black could have gotten that broom! Someone would have seen him walking in, or there'd be some report in the Daily Prophet about someone breaking into Quality Quidditch Supplies, they're the only store that carries them right now..."

"That's what we think," Ron said, "But Professor McGonagall wants to test it."

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. Stripping down a Firebolt? The thought wasn't something Elizabeth cared to linger on. What was Hermione _thinking_ going to Professor McGonagall?


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

Elizabeth didn't see Hermione again for the rest of the Christmas holidays. Which suited her fine. She wasn't the one who'd shortly owned a Firebolt, but she, like Ron, thought it was nearly criminal to strip the thing down. It was a Firebolt, after all. The best racing broom in existence. And now, it was most likely being stripped to nothing.

Hermione apparently took refuge in the library, so Harry, Ron, and Elizabeth spent most of their time in empty classrooms or the Great Hall, or out in the snow having snowball fights. Elizabeth was enjoying herself so much, she had completely forgotten Tobias in the following week.

Something that came rushing back the day students were returning from holiday. Elizabeth was coming down the marble staircase with Harry and Ron for dinner—they'd just been up in one of the study halls exchanging Chocolate Frog cards for each other's collections—when they noticed students were coming in the front doors. It seemed the train had returned with those who had left for holiday.

And it was just Elizabeth's luck that Tobias was one of the students coming in at just that moment. Elizabeth stopped short and, unfortunately, Tobias saw her. He glanced at her for barely a second, then turned and headed into the Great Hall quickly. Elizabeth felt as if she'd been slapped, her hands shaking at her side and tears stinging at her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Harry asked softly next to her.

"I...I'm not hungry," Elizabeth managed weakly, "I'll see you later."

Elizabeth hurried to the Hufflepuff common room before Ron or Harry could say anything. She'd been feeling great, and then she suddenly saw Tobias and...It just crumbled. Elizabeth went into her dormitory and sank onto her bed, noticing Cream there and she immediately hugged her cat closer, despite her protesting meows.

She'd been doing okay, she didn't even think about Tobias...Then she saw him in the entrance hall and things came rushing back. His words, the way he wouldn't quite look at her...Knowing the reason for the breakup had been her own fault...

Elizabeth groaned and flopped back on her bed, Cream still in her arms. Why couldn't she just wave her wand and make herself get over this stupid pain? The two of them barely dated a few months, after all...

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth welcomed the start of classes the following day. It meant less time to chance running into Tobias again. What also helped was the reaction of her roommates when they found out. None of them gave her pitying looks. Hannah sat on the bed next to Elizabeth and put an arm around her in a half-hug while the girls all encouraged Elizabeth that she could do better than 'some git who will dump you right before the holidays'. Susan even offered to hit Tobias with a good leg-locker curse, which made Elizabeth smile.

She soon fell into an almost-familiar routine. Classes were spent with her fellow Hufflepuffs, as were most every meal. But where before, she'd spend off hours with Tobias in the common room, or with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in various hangouts, Elizabeth was now avoiding the common room whenever possible, not wanting to run into Tobias. And with still at odds with Hermione, and Harry having Quidditch practices five afternoons a week, and lessons with Professor Lupin to fend off dementors, Elizabeth spent out-of-class time with just Ron.

Ron was a lot of fun, he always was. They'd joke and laugh, complain about classes or teachers—especially Snape. Though Elizabeth couldn't help but think it didn't feel quite right without Harry. Sure, she missed Hermione a bit too, but she was still mad at her over the Firebolt. Harry, however, was only not around because he was busy with Quidditch and lessons with Lupin. They only had one afternoon a week they were able to get together, and that was spent helping Harry tackle a week's worth of homework in one night. At least until curfew, when Harry and Ron went back to the Gryffindor common room and Elizabeth went to the Hufflepuff one. As usual, Elizabeth didn't look around, not wanting to catch sight of Tobias as she went straight to the girl's dormitories. Again, as usual, one of her roommates was already there. Elizabeth knew they were doing this to make sure Elizabeth wasn't sitting here alone, and she really appreciated it.

"Oh, hullo," Hannah said, grinning at Elizabeth as she looked up from her book.

"Good book?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on her own bed.

"Oh, yes," Hannah held up the book, with 'Of Magic and Muggles' in loopy, cursive writing and a moving picture of a young witch and a handsome young man on the cover. One of the romance novels Megan had gotten Hannah into, apparently. Elizabeth was never really into them.

"I'll let you get back to reading, I have some homework to do anyway," Elizabeth said, pulling out her Divination homework on palmistry—the most recent study they had started—diagramming what lines represented what on the palm of the hand.

As January ended and February began, Elizabeth and Lewis received news from home: Aunt Ginger had her baby.

"Mum says Aunt Ginger and Ursula are doing fine," Lewis said, looking over the letter, "Xavier is beside himself. He apparently has been telling strangers on the street."

Elizabeth laughed at that, shaking her head.

"I can't wait for summer," she said, "It'd be nice to finally meet Ursula."

"Plus she'll be a few months old by then," Lewis added.

"Very true," Elizabeth said, checking her watch, "I still have a bit of time before class, maybe I can pop over to the Gryffindor table and let Harry and Ron know..."

"Just be quick," Lewis said.

Elizabeth nodded, getting up and heading over to where she saw Ron and Harry were, but they got up and met her before she reached the Gryffindor table, Ron looking in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked instantly, heading for the entrance hall with her friends.

"Scabbers is gone," Ron growled, "Hermione's monster she calls a cat ate him."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Harry answered, "Ron went up to the dormitories to put away my Firebolt—I got it back from Professor McGonagall—and he found blood on his sheets and cat hairs."

"And Hermione's refusing to admit Crookshanks ate him," Ron said sourly, "She even had the nerve to tell me to look under my bed for him! Like there wasn't blood on the sheets and evidence he's gone!"

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry..." Elizabeth said softly, "I...I know how much you loved Scabbers. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Cream."

Ron just grunted in response. Elizabeth looked over at Harry, trying to find something to say.

"I have a Quidditch practice tonight," Harry whispered as Ron walked on ahead, "Last one before the match tomorrow. I'm going to cheer Ron up by letting him take a ride on the Firebolt after practice."

"Hopefully it works," Elizabeth whispered, then changing the subject, speaking louder to get Ron back in the conversation, "You really got the Firebolt back?"

"Yeah, there was nothing wrong with it," Harry said, grinning.

"Another thing Hermione was wrong about," Ron said bitterly.

Harry and Elizabeth exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. They'd reached Elizabeth's first class of the day and she split off from her friends, heading on inside.

**xxxxx**

The weather conditions the next day were perfect for Quidditch. Elizabeth walked along with her fellow Hufflepuffs, enjoying the sunny day and gentle breeze. There was still a chill to the air, as winter hadn't left yet, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Elizabeth was excited. Sure, Hufflepuff was out of the running for the Quidditch cup that year, but it didn't mean she couldn't cheer on her friend Harry. Quite a few of the Hufflepuffs were rooting for Gryffindor today. Though Elizabeth felt it might partly be due to the fact Harry had the Firebolt now.

The match itself quickly became as perfect as the weather. Even though Gryffindor kept in the lead, Ravenclaw was putting up a fight. And even though Cho Chang—Ravenclaw's Seeker, whom Elizabeth only knew through Cedric—was on a much more outdate broom than Harry, she was impressively keeping up with him.

Late in the match, Harry suddenly went into a dive, Cho close behind. Elizabeth leapt to her feet, cheering loudly, encouraging her friend on from the stands. He had to have seen the Snitch...Then Harry rose out of the dive in a sharp turn. Cho was unable to copy and went on a much slower arch, leveling out much closer to the ground as Harry shot upward. Elizabeth laughed, realizing Harry had faked Cho out. He seemed to have actually seen the Snitch, though, because he went shooting for one end of the field. There was cheering from the crowd around Harry, many fans urging him on. That is, until there was a shout and Elizabeth looked down, then blinked in surprise.

Three tall, hooded black figures were moving onto the field. But they couldn't be dementors...They were moving too awkwardly, not the silent, eerie glide. There was no chill in the air, no feeling of dread...

Something large and silver shot across the field and Elizabeth looked up to see Harry, wand in hand, turning from the figures and shooting back across the field, hand out.

A second later, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match was over. Even though there were cheers, the Gryffindors were the loudest of all as the Gryffindor team was making it to the ground. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel excited herself. Gryffindor was now in the running for the Quidditch cup.

"Look at that!" Rodger called over the cheering with a laugh, pointing down at the field near the swarming Gryffindors. Elizabeth leaned forward, then laughed.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were tangled in black robes far below, with Professor McGonagall standing over them and obviously yelling. Elizabeth could tell now why the dementors didn't seem quite right.

The good mood seemed infectious through the whole castle that night. Even though Elizabeth didn't get a chance to talk to Harry and congratulate him on the match—he'd been swept away by the Gryffindors pretty quickly—the Hufflepuffs seemed eager to talk about the match into the night as well.

"I'm glad it was the Ravenclaws playing them first with Harry on that Firebolt," Cedric said, "It gives us time to prepare for next year. I've seen Harry on that broom now, I can start working on good strategies."

"Come on, Ced, you beat him before," Lewis said, "You're the only person who's beaten Harry Potter in Quidditch. That's something."

"Not when it's not really a win," Cedric countered, "I won that match by default. Harry would have caught that Snitch first if it weren't for the dementors."

"You don't know that. You were pulling ahead of him, and you caught that Snitch before he fell."

Elizabeth, not wanting to listen to an argument over whether the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had been fair, decided to leave her brother and his friend. Though she'd barely made it halfway across the common room when she suddenly walked into Tobias Marsh.

"I...er...sorry," Elizabeth muttered, looking away, a familiar feeling of regret and nerves tying in her stomach. She hadn't faced Tobias at all since he'd returned from holidays...At least, not any more than a second in passing.

"It's okay, don't worry," Tobias said, "Um, see you around."

He walked off with that and Elizabeth felt her face burning as she stared after him. She didn't expect the breakup to still sting, but it did...And now actually facing Tobias, the fact they barely exchanged a few words, that somehow hurt worse. It was just another reminder of how far their relationship fell apart...

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth jumped and spun around, feeling herself flushing when she saw Susan was standing behind her.

"Oh, you need something?" Elizabeth asked, forcing herself to give a grin.

"Actually, yes," Susan said, "See, I got this big box of Chocolate Frogs from my auntie for my birthday. There's no way I'll eat all them on my own, I was wondering if you'd like some?"

Elizabeth felt herself giving a real grin then. She knew the real reason Susan was offering, and Elizabeth was grateful for it. She didn't want to talk about what just happened, but it was nice knowing someone knew about it, and was there to help.

"Sounds great, thanks," Elizabeth said softly, hoping to put more thanks into her voice than just for the chocolate. Susan grinned in response and gave a nod, and Elizabeth had a feeling Susan understood completely.


End file.
